


Enough for Tonight

by Aglarien



Series: Enough for Tonight [1]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-10 00:05:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 33,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4369526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aglarien/pseuds/Aglarien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erestor cares for a wounded friend, and love ensues - a love that changes their lives and those around them forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the story that started it all - my very first one, written in 2005, as close as I can recall. Enough for Tonight is followed by The Strong Heart, Finding Hope, May The Valar Protect Them, and about 10 shorts that all fit into this universe. This is a story about two old friends, Erestor and Glorfindel, who fall in love; a love that is especially blessed by the Valar, as they find out as time goes on. It and the following stories and enormously full of fluff. Were I to rewrite them today, I would do so without so much of the sweetness, but I still find them, like a worn pair of favorite shoes, to be comfort stories. I hope you enjoy the series.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Lord of the Rings (and associated) book series, nor any of the characters from it. I do not make any money from the writing of this story. Only the cat is mine.  
Timeline: Present time in the story is around 1300 T.A., when "evil begins to multiply again" in Middle-earth, so Erestor and Elrond are somewhere around 4,700 years old, and the twins are just under 1,200.  
Warnings: AU. Fluff - including the cat kind. Blood and battles in later parts.  
Author's Notes: First, a few notes on the timeline and such. In my universe, Glorfindel returned around 1700 S.A., shortly after the fall of Eregion. Erestor and Elrond are about the same age, both born at the end of the F.A. Glorfindel, counting both of his lives, is older than dirt. Caladir is about 2,000. Tinnu is - well, Tinnu is highly affronted that you would even ask, and refuses to say. Arwen is visiting her grandparents in Lothlórien, which is why you won't find her in this story. Since I'm messing with Tolkien's universe anyway, Celebrían was attacked and sailed to Valinor about 1200 years before she really did, so she has been gone around one hundred years.

 

Erestor sat in front of the window in the darkened room, staring out to the courtyard. Rain poured down in heavy cascades, lightening flashed and thunder roared. His eyes never leaving the window, he spoke softly when the small animal curled on his lap was startled awake, and gently stroked its fur. "Be at peace, Tinnu, it's only thunder. You are safe with me." The jet-black cat settled down again, moving its head against the comfort of Erestor's hand. The cat was sleek as a panther, with velvet fur that sparkled when lightening flashed. Erestor knew the steady stroking of the soft fur and the sound of the deep purring rumble coming from the cat was helping control his own anxiety as he waited.

Erestor was waiting for his best friend to return, praying to the Valar for his safety, and nervously watching every movement outside. Glorfindel's patrol had run into a band of Orcs near the Western border. Although the elves had destroyed the Orcs, several wounded members of the patrol had been escorted back to Imladris earlier in the day. When Erestor had helped care for the wounded, he had learned that Glorfindel and the remaining members of the patrol had stayed to ensure there were no more Orcs close to Imladris' borders before returning. 

Glorfindel had been reborn with the innocence of the Firstborn, and the grace of the Eldar was strong in him. In battle, he shone with the light of Aman, having lived in that blessed realm with their kin who had never left for Middle-earth. Erestor knew no foul creature of Melkor could stand before him, but that did not mean that Glorfindel could not be wounded or killed again.

Erestor had long loved the mighty warrior, but knew that Glorfindel would never think of him as other than a dear friend. What had he, a simple councilor, to offer to such an elf blessed by the Valar? He simply could not risk letting Glorfindel know his feelings; he would not be able to bear the rejection. Erestor could not imagine his life without Glorfindel, never seeing his angelic face, never sharing peaceful evenings talking or just sitting in comfortable silence. 

A sharp "meow" and a set of claws in his thigh made Erestor realize his fingers had gathered up a section of the cat's fur and he was gripping it tightly. Releasing the poor animal's back, he said "Forgive me, Tinnu, I did not mean to hurt you," as his hand smoothed the perturbed cat.

It was just past midnight when the returning patrol was sighted. Erestor picked up Tinnu from his lap, got up, and then placed the cat back on the chair. "I will return. Glorfindel is almost home," he told the cat, and hurried out of his room.

Elladan and Elrohir joined Erestor in the corridor, and the three ran outside to join Elrond. "The sentries report all in our patrol survive, but there are many more wounded." Elrond said. "I fear we will need all three of you to assist in the healing house again."

"Of course, Ada." Elrohir replied, while the others nodded to Elrond.

All four turned to the gate when the patrol arrived. There were several guards being carried on litters, and several more wounded riding with their brothers-in-arms, held closely in front of an uninjured warrior to ensure their safety. All of the returning patrol was drenched from the rain. Erestor felt his heart stop for a beat when he saw Glorfindel enter the courtyard. He was riding on Asfaloth, in front of Caladir, his second in command, and Caladir's arms circled his chest, holding him steady. Glorfindel's eyes were nearly closed, and his shoulder and chest were saturated in blood - his blood.

"Elrond!" Erestor called. "Come, quickly, it is Glorfindel," and hurried to his friend. Elrond gestured to his sons to take over checking the guard he was with, and turned to go with Erestor. 

Elladan and Elrohir knew their father and Erestor would take care of Glorfindel. Their hearts told them to go to their injured former teacher and friend as well, but they knew they were needed to assist the other healers with the other wounded. "Go, Ada" Elladan said. "We will take care of them."

Elrond and Erestor reached Glorfindel at the same time, and two pair of arms reached to take him from Caladir. Glorfindel's eyes opened, and he smiled weakly when he saw Elrond and Erestor, reaching one hand out to them. "My Lord Elrond," Caladir said, "it is his shoulder - an Orc blade. We bound it with healing herbs as tight as we could, but still it bleeds. We found the Orc camp, and the foul creatures numbered three times as many as we. Lord Glorfindel killed many, until three large Orcs encircled him. One managed to strike him before he was able to take them out." 

"Elrond," Glorfindel said wearily, "we destroyed them all. I do not think they will venture so close to Imladris again any time soon." Glorfindel's eyes closed again, and he sighed deeply.

Erestor took Glorfindel in his arms, allowing Elrond to lift the bandages and assess the damage.  
"Quickly, Erestor, we must get him to the healing house." Elrond said. Turning to Caladir, Elrond noticed a cut on his arm. "Caladir, you have done well this night. Go with the others now and get that arm tended to." Caladir bowed to his Lord, and moved to follow the other guards. 

Elrond and Erestor took Glorfindel to a separate room in the healing house, and laid him on the bed. Before they could remove his soaked clothing and get him into a dry, warm robe, they needed to tend to his shoulder. Elrond carefully cut off Glorfindel's tunic on his wounded side, and removed the bandages. Erestor sat on the bed and helped Glorfindel lean his uninjured side against him so Elrond could examine the wound. The slash was long and deep, a horribly jagged cut straight through the top of his shoulder. "Thank the Valar it was not near one of your vital organs, Glorfindel," Elrond said. "You are cut to the bone. I see no sign of poison, but the foul blade has caused an infection. I must stitch your shoulder to stop this bleeding, my friend. Do you wish me to give you a potion so you will sleep through it? The pain must be great." Elrond asked. 

Glorfindel barely opened his eyes. "Nay, Elrond, the pain is bearable. I am merely exhausted. I may even fall asleep while you work." Elrond raised his eyebrows and gave Erestor a smirk. Erestor simply tightened his hold on his weary secret love, his heart rejoicing that Glorfindel was not dangerously wounded. Elrond cleaned the wound, and then began joining muscle and flesh together with careful stitches. Glorfindel took one of Erestor's hands, occasionally gripping it tightly when the pain was more severe, while Erestor's free hand rubbed slow, comforting circles on Glorfindel's back. 

When the stitching was finished, Elrond placed packets of healing herbs along the wound, covered it with pads of soft, clean cloth, and wrapped bandages around him to hold it all in place, immobilizing his left arm. He prepared more herbs, mixing them in a cup of hot water. Noticing that Glorfindel's free hand was still holding Erestor's, he held the cup to his mouth and said "Drink, Glorfindel." His patient dutifully complied, scrunching up his face at the bitter taste. Elrond continued, "I am afraid you will need to drink this often, my friend, if we are to heal you of the infection."

Elrond placed the cup safely on a table, and sat down on the bed next to his friends. "Glorfindel," he said, " you are very lucky you were wounded on your left side. Your right is your sword arm, is it not?" Glorfindel nodded once. Elrond continued, "My friend, I am afraid this will take several weeks to heal. It is the damaged muscles that will take the longest. I cannot allow you to go out on patrol again until you are healed."

Glorfindel looked at Elrond, eyebrows raised, and then said, "Weeks? Elrond, it is my duty to keep our borders safe. I cannot allow a little wound to keep me...." 

"Glorfindel," Erestor's soft voice stopped him, "we cannot allow our Seneschal to endanger Imladris or our guards by patrolling when he is not at his full strength," gently reminding Glorfindel of his duty. "You have made our borders safe for a time. No Orc or other foul creature will venture close for months. Even if they do, you have trained Caladir well. Your guards respect him and will follow him until your return. You do not want your men worrying about you instead of concentrating on their duty.

"Aye, Erestor, you are right," Glorfindel conceded, "but it is hard for me to admit I cannot continue my duties, even for a short time. What will I do with myself for all that time?"

Elrond smiled at his friends. "I believe we can find something to keep you suitably occupied, my friend. But let us discuss that in a few days when your wound starts to heal and the infection is gone. First, we need to get you out of those wet clothes and into something warm." 

Glorfindel sighed and looked at Erestor and then Elrond. He was in pain, but refused to admit it in front of his Lord. "Elrond, I would like to go to my own chambers instead of remaining here. As long as I am to be coddled for a while, I want to be in my own room. You know how I hate staying in the healing house."

Elrond sighed, then spoke gently, "Glorfindel, you need someone to care for you, fix the potions you must take, and in general to help you, aside from the fact that we need to watch your inflection. You cannot even dress yourself with one arm bound." Glorfindel bowed his head dejectedly.

Erestor watched Elrond and Glorfindel, and thought for a moment. Could he? Should he? The chance to be this close to his heart's desire might never come again. Even if Glorfindel noticed something different about him, Erestor felt sure he could pass it off as concern for his wounded friend. Being so close to Glorfindel would be torture, but he wanted to help the one who held his heart. "Elrond," Erestor began, "we do not have much work to handle this time of year. There are no special festivities planned, and I have my assistants who can continue with the copying and cataloging I am working on. Perhaps we could let Glorfindel return to his rooms if I stayed with him and cared for him?" It would be enough to only stay close to him for one night.

Glorfindel gave Erestor a grateful look and looked up to Elrond hopefully. "Please, Elrond?" he begged. "I promise I will not drive Erestor as crazy as I would the healers here."

Elrond looked at Erestor. He was fairly certain that his Chief Councilor had been in love with Glorfindel for centuries. Knowing the councilor as well as he did, he knew Erestor would never disclose his feeling to Glorfindel without some kind of catalyst. "Erestor? Are you certain you want to be responsible for Imladris' worst patient? Do you recall what happened the last time our dear Seneschal was wounded? And that was only after one day!" 

Erestor smiled, remembering healers fleeing from Glorfindel's room in a hail of plates, cutlery, and anything else the warrior could find to throw. "Ah, but Elrond, this time he will be in his own room, and I think he will be less likely to break his own things! Besides, I can always tie him down to his bed if I need to."

"Very well, Glorfindel," Elrond chuckled. "As long as you promise to do what Erestor says, rest, and take your potions, I will allow you to return to your rooms. Erestor, I will make up the herbs against the infection, as well as herbs for pain. You know how to use them. I will rely on you to let me know if you have need of me, and I want to check the wound daily." Erestor acknowledged Elrond's words with a nod. 

"Elrond, will you check on my men and send me word how they fare?" Glorfindel asked. "Some of their wounds looked to be serious."

"Of course, my friend," Elrond replied. "I will leave you two and check on them now." Elrond placed a hand on Erestor's shoulder. "Take good care of our friend, Erestor." Turning to Glorfindel, he said, "I am glad you are safely back, Glorfindel. And remember, you promised to behave." His two friends nodded, and bade their Lord good night as he left the room.

"Valar, Erestor, I am weary and chilled to the bone, to say nothing of these wet clothes," Glorfindel sighed. "And I am hungry and I hurt," he added, letting himself give into his pain in the presence of his closest friend. Although elves did not usually feel cold, Erestor knew the trauma of Glorfindel's wound would make him feel chilled.

Erestor stood and helped Glorfindel up. "Come," he said, "Let us get you to your room." He placed a warm cloak around Glorfindel's shoulders, and then wrapped an arm around his waist to support the warrior, and they slowly began to walk. When they saw a servant in the corridor, Erestor stopped. "Amarion, would you go ahead of us to Lord Glorfindel's rooms please, and make sure the fire is started? Then I would appreciate it if you would go to the kitchens and ask them to bring some hot soup and hot water in a kettle I can place over the fire in his rooms." 

"Of course, My Lord," the servant replied, "I would be honored," and hurried away to do as Erestor requested. The servants in Imladris were all treated kindly and generously, and genuinely loved their Lords.

In the healing house, Elladan and Elrohir worked among the healers, helping to clean wounds, stitch cuts and administer potions. When they saw Elrond enter, Elladan called to him, " Ada, how fares Glorfindel?" The room went silent, as all waited for Elrond's response. Elrond, aware that everyone wanted - nay, needed - to know his answer, spoke loud enough for all to hear. "He will be well. The wound is deep and infected, but not mortal. It will take him several weeks to heal, though, and Lord Erestor has volunteered to stay with him and care for him during his recovery." There was a collective sigh of relief at the news. Elrond moved to assist the other healers and check on the condition of each and every elf in Glorfindel's patrol.


	2. Chapter 2

When Erestor and Glorfindel reached Glorfindel's quarters, the fires in both his sitting room and his bedroom were blazing, slowly heating the rooms, and Amarion was already gone. Erestor lead Glorfindel into his bedroom, and standing next to the bed, nervously began to remove Glorfindel's wet clothes, wondering just how he was going to accomplish the task and not let Glorfindel see his desire. After carefully removing Glorfindel's now torn and cut tunic, he untied his leggings, knowing he would have to look below Glorfindel's chest to avoid accidentally hitting something with his hands that he shouldn't. After pushing the leggings half way down, keeping his head bowed, he gestured to Glorfindel to sit on the bed, and bent to remove his boots, followed by the leggings. Erestor turned to Glorfindel's wardrobe and pulled out a warm night robe, steeling himself to keep his eyes on Glorfindel's face. Erestor turned and smiled at Glorfindel, but stopped when he saw Glorfindel's head bowed, his shoulders slumped, and his eyes simply staring at the floor. "Glorfindel? Are you alright?" he asked. 

Glorfindel looked up and managed a weak smile. "Aye, Erestor. Just tired and cold."   
Erestor chastised himself for worrying about his own desire instead of the warrior's condition, and quickly helped him into the warm robe, one side simply hanging over his shoulder and bound arm. "Now, under the bed covers with you," Erestor said, propping up pillows behind him so he could sit comfortably until his soup arrived. 

"Thank you, Erestor," Glorfindel said. "You are a good and dear friend. Someday I hope I can repay you for this." 

"I need no repayment, Glorfindel, save your return to health," Erestor replied, just as a knock sounded at the door. "Ah, that must be your dinner." Erestor opened the door to a kitchen servant carrying a large and heavy tray. On her heels was Elrohir, with the herbs from Elrond. 

Elrohir passed the herbs to Erestor, and took the tray from the slender young elleth. "Lord Erestor," she said, "Cook has sent lembas for Lord Glorfindel. She said if Lord Glorfindel's wound did not count as great peril, she did not know what did." Elrohir and Erestor smirked. Lembas was only to be used by elves on a great journey or whose lives were in peril, but Imladris' cook was formidable, and Erestor doubted that even the Valar would question her decision. They thanked the young servant, who bowed gracefully and left. 

"Glorfindel," Erestor said, as they moved to the bedroom, "You have a visitor." Glorfindel looked up and smiled weakly at Elrohir, who placed the heavy tray on the table. As Erestor poured a cup of the hot water for Glorfindel's potion, Elrohir moved to the bed. 

"I won't ask how you fare, Glorfindel, for I can see for myself," Elrohir's concern was evident on his face. " Ada asked me to tell you all of the wounded in your patrol are now cared for, dry, warm, fed and resting. There are some serious injuries, but he does not think that any are in danger."

"Thank you, Elrohir. You have lifted a great concern from me."

"I will say goodnight now, Glorfindel, Erestor, and leave you to your meal and your rest. Oh, and Glorfindel, Ada also said to tell you to 'stop being such a proud balrog slayer for once and take the pain potion' he sent." 

Erestor and Elrohir smirked, and Glorfindel scowled. "Aye, my friend, Elrond knows you well," Erestor said, placing the cup in Glorfindel's one free hand. "Be careful, it is very hot. I have mixed the herbs for the infection with herbs to dull your pain, and added honey. Now be a good elf and drink it all down." Glorfindel scowled again, but obediently drank. 

Bidding them goodnight, Elrohir left, closing the door behind him, unaware that someone else had entered the room while the door was open.

Erestor took the emptied cup from Glorfindel. "Cook has sent some wonderful looking hot soup, bread and fruit, as well as some lembas for you." 

Glorfindel looked at Erestor with raised eyebrows. "Lembas?"

"Aye. She has decided that you are in peril, so I suggest you eat it. We cannot send it back to the kitchens!" 

Glorfindel smirked. "Aye, you're right. I would rather face the wrath of the Yavanna (1) herself than the wrath of our cook."

Erestor carried the bowl of soup and the lembas to the bed and sat down next to Glorfindel. "You are weary, my friend. Let me help you with this, then you can sleep." Placing the lembas in Glorfindel's hand, he carefully proceeded to feed Glorfindel the soup, grateful he could be so close to the one he loved. He knew Glorfindel was too worn to notice much tonight, so he was not too concerned about shielding his feelings.

When Glorfindel finished his meal, Erestor removed the pillows from behind him, and helped him to lie comfortably. He took the tray into the sitting room, and was just hanging the kettle over the fire in the bedroom when he noticed a streak of black moving across the room. "Tinnu, how did you get in here?" The cat jumped up on the bed next to Glorfindel, put his nose to Glorfindel's cheek and meowed.

Glorfindel moved his free hand and stroked the cat's soft face. "Tinnu, thank you for coming to see me, my little friend," Glorfindel spoke softly to the cat. "Erestor, he acts like he knows I'm wounded," Glorfindel said, as the cat licked his hand.

"Aye, he's an elvish cat. He knows when one of us is hurt or in need of comfort," Erestor smiled at Glorfindel and the cat. "Tinnu, lie down next to Glorfindel and keep him warm." Tinnu stretched out against Glorfindel's side and purring, snuggled his head against the wounded shoulder. Erestor inwardly sighed and wished he could take Tinnu's place.

Glorfindel sighed contentedly. "Where will you rest, Erestor?" Now that the pain Glorfindel had been silently dealing with was finally dulled, he realized his good fortune. Erestor, his sweet Erestor, was staying with him to care for him! Over the many long years, Glorfindel knew his feelings for Erestor had changed from simple friendship to love, but the smaller, lithe, and elegant councilor had never given any sign that he wanted anything other than their close friendship. Glorfindel had never seen an elf more beautiful than his Erestor. The long, silken black hair that sparkled with light when he moved, the full, perfectly shaped red lips, that pert little nose, the perfectly rounded, beautiful behind, the deep chocolate eyes.....oh, his eyes. Glorfindel could lose himself in Erestor's eyes. 

"I will be fine on your sofa. I want to stay awake in case you need me," Erestor replied, wishing he could lie beside Glorfindel and hold him in his arms. 

"Nay, Erestor. You cannot possibly rest there. You will be here for several days, and you must rest as well. Come, the bed is large enough for all of us, and I insist you make yourself comfortable. Besides, if you lie at my other side, both you and Tinnu can keep me warm. Just get another sleeping robe from the wardrobe for yourself and come lie down." Glorfindel needed Erestor close to him this night.

Erestor felt panicked for a moment, but did not want to upset Glorfindel by insisting he rest on the sofa. Steeling himself to keep his feelings from Glorfindel, he moved to the wardrobe to find a sleeping robe for himself. He was about to go into the bathroom to change, but then realized Glorfindel might think that odd, especially after he had removed Glorfindel's clothes and dressed him in his night robe, so he stayed where he was. He turned his back to Glorfindel, undressed quickly and pulled the night robe over his head. When he turned around, Glorfindel was watching Tinnu, stroking his soft fur. After watching and gazing lovingly at Erestor's beautiful body, Glorfindel made sure Erestor wouldn't know. The last thing he wanted was to upset his friend.

The robe dragged the floor and the sleeves covered his hands, but it would have to do for tonight. Erestor folded the sleeves up, and then hung his robes neatly in the wardrobe. "I will have to bring some of my own things here, my friend. Your night robe is trying to trip me. But the morning will be soon enough for that." Holding up the robe so he wouldn't trip, Erestor moved to the bed. He lay down next to Glorfindel, but on top of the bed covers and not too close. Turning toward Glorfindel, he said, "Sleep now, my friend. Tinnu and I will watch over you." 

Glorfindel reached his free hand for one of Erestor's, and grasped it, fingers entwined. For tonight, it was enough to have Erestor next to him. His eyes slowly glazed over and he fell into reverie.

Erestor watched Glorfindel fall asleep, then reached over and stroked his golden hair. Placing a chaste kiss on Glorfindel's brow, he whispered, "I will always love you Glorfindel." Still holding Glorfindel's hand, he made himself comfortable and joined him in reverie. Tinnu purred.

*****

Yavanna was the Valar who gave the special corn from which Lembas was made to the elves.

*****


	3. Chapter 3

Glorfindel woke in the morning finally feeling warm, but the pain had returned and he knew it would be uncomfortable to move. The cat was still stretched along his left side, but he had somehow managed to pull Erestor closer and drape his good arm and one leg over the smaller elf. He turned and looked into Erestor's eyes, and saw warm, chocolate eyes returning his gaze. Erestor had been awake for a while, but was afraid to move for fear of waking his friend. Not that he minded at all being so close to him, but the state of a certain part of his body was making him regret wishing he could be as close as Tinnu was. This was plain torture! Luckily the voluminous night robe was doing a good job of hiding "things".

"Good morn, Glorfindel," Erestor said softly. "Are you feeling better this morning?" 

"Good morning, Erestor." Glorfindel decided it was best not to say anything about pulling Erestor closer during the night. "Truthfully, I think I could use that potion to dull the pain again."

"Of course, my friend. We need to make sure you have the herbs for the infection as well, or Elrond will want you back in the healing house." Erestor gently moved Glorfindel's arm off of his chest, and slid out from under his leg. "Do you want to use the bathroom before you take the potion?"

Glorfindel really did need to visit the bathroom, but decided he could wait. The thought of getting up from the warm bed and walking across the room right then was not a welcome one. "Not yet, Erestor. I will wait."

"You lie there a rest then, and I will be back with your potion in just a moment." Erestor moved to the fire, removed the hot water kettle, took the herbs from the table, and carried everything into the bathroom with him. He prepared the potion with the herbs and set it aside to steep. Lifting his night robe, he stared down at his erect penis, proudly standing against his stomach. "All right you ungrateful wretch, there is only one thing I can do with you this morning," he whispered. And taking himself in hand, he quickly dealt with his "problem". After cleaning himself up, along with the mess he made, he stared down at himself, whispering, "Now behave! There will be no more of that nonsense this day!" Taking the kettle and cup with him, he calmly reentered the bedroom. Walking carefully to avoid tripping on the long robe, he replaced the kettle over the fire and placed the cup next to Glorfindel's bed. 

Glorfindel had curled around the soft cat again, and Tinnu was purring in his ear. "Come, Glorfindel," Erestor said, "let me help you sit up." He moved Tinnu to the end of the bed, and carefully placed an arm under Glorfindel's shoulders. "Are you ready, my friend?" he asked, feeling distressed at the pain this would probably cause his love. Glorfindel nodded, and Erestor gently raised his back, placing pillows against the headboard for support. He helped Glorfindel scoot back and settle his back in the pillows. "All right?"

"Aye, Erestor. Thank you. I don't know what I would do without you, my friend," Glorfindel smiled gratefully. 

"I do," Erestor smirked. "You would be in the healing house yelling and throwing things at everyone! Now drink your potion while it is hot."

Glorfindel swallowed, then screwed up his face. "You forgot the honey!" 

Erestor guiltily said, "I'm sorry Glorfindel. Drink it like this for now, and I will get more honey from the kitchens for next time." Erestor was a bit angry with himself for letting his morning "problem" distract him from preparing Glorfindel's potion.

"Yes, Nana," Glorfindel scowled. Erestor just smirked.

Erestor picked up Tinnu, scratched around his ears, and walking with the cat to the door, said "Time for you to go outside, little one. If you don't want to get your own breakfast this morning, come back and I will feed you." Erestor set him down at the door, and the cat scurried off.

Tinnu was very proud of earning his keep in the Last Homely House. All of the elves always praised him for his hunting skill. Erestor usually feed him at night with his favorite treats, but Tinnu liked to keep his hunting skills sharp by catching his own breakfast. He headed off for his favorite hunting ground, the grain cellar, which he proudly kept free of rats and mice.

Erestor had helped Glorfindel to the bathroom, settled him back in bed, and changed into his own robes again before a servant arrived with their breakfast. He was just finishing feeding Glorfindel when Elrond arrived to check on his favorite patient.

"Good morning Erestor, and how is my Seneschal this morning?" Elrond asked as Erestor opened the door for him. 

"Good morning Elrond." Speaking softly so Glorfindel could not hear him, he added, " He was in pain again this morning, but I think he is doing better. I have been mixing the herbs for his pain with the other ones, and it seems to be working."

"Good," replied Elrond in a whisper.

Entering the bedroom, Elrond greeted Glorfindel. "Good morning, my friend. Are you feeling better today?"

"Aye, Elrond, but I will admit my shoulder feels like the balrog has been at it again."

Erestor helped Elrond remove Glorfindel's sleeping robe from his shoulder, and Elrond gently removed the bandages. The cut was beginning to mend, but the flesh was swollen an angry red. Erestor gasped at the sight.

"It's the infection, Erestor. I expected it." Elrond's fingers sent small amounts of healing energy into the shoulder. He could not spare much - there were too many wounded last night, and he knew he had to rebuild his strength - but it was enough to ease Glorfindel's pain and hopefully encourage healing. Elrond changed the herbs over the wound and wound new bandages around Glorfindel. He was surprised when Glorfindel did not question the fact that he was immobilizing his arm again. He must be hurting more than he is showing, Elrond thought.

Sitting on the bed next to his golden friend, Elrond said, "Glorfindel, continue to rest and drink the herbs Erestor gives you. I hope in another day or two I will be able to free your arm, but right now it is best to restrict your movement so as not to pull the stitches."

Glorfindel nodded. "I understand. Elrond, I would dearly love to take a bath. I am still covered in old sweat from the battle, and I'm sure I smell. May I?"

Elrond looked at Erestor. The councilor thought for a moment, and then said, "Perhaps if we only filled the bathtub half way, and we removed the bandages wrapping his arm, I could wash him while he holds the arm still. I could wash his hair over the end of the bath with a smaller tub. When we're done, I would replace the bandages, of course. Would that work?" 

Elrond nodded. "That sound like a good plan. Glorfindel?"

"Aye, Erestor. Thank you."

"Elrond, before you leave, would you mind staying with Glorfindel for a few minutes while I go collect some of my clothing and things?" Erestor asked.

"Of course, my friend," Elrond responded.

Erestor quickly left Glorfindel's rooms and hurried to his own. Oh, joy, he thought, to bathe Glorfindel! Visions of touching his love's chest, washing his legs, washing his....... Oh no! was the next thought, how will I ever control myself! Erestor collected the clothing and personal items he needed, and then hurried to the Library to check on his assistants. He gave them their assignments, answered their questions, and on the way out stopped in his office to gather some work he might be able to squeeze in while Glorfindel slept. 

In less than ten minutes he was back at Glorfindel's rooms. Leaving his work in Glorfindel's sitting room, he carried everything else with him to the bedroom. "Glorfindel, are you ready for your bath now?" he asked. 

Glorfindel nodded eagerly. Maybe if Erestor helped him bathe it would cause a spark of interest in his friend. Glorfindel could only hope.

"Erestor, you go prepare the bath, and I will remove the bandages." Elrond stood and began to ready Glorfindel.

Erestor opened the tap for the hot water from the springs below the house to flow into the bathtub, and selected a bottle of oil from the shelf. Opening the bottle, he smelled the scent he always associated with Glorfindel - a fresh evergreen with a hint of citrus. Smiling, he added the oil to the bath, just as Elrond and Glorfindel arrived at the door. Elrond helped Erestor remove Glorfindel's night robe, and they carefully helped him sit in the bathtub. Glorfindel signed contentedly. 

"Erestor, will you be alright if I leave you now?" 

"Of course, Elrond. Thank you for your help," Erestor smiled his goodbye.

"Glorfindel, I will be back to check on you later," Elrond said as he was leaving. Glorfindel simply nodded once.

Erestor removed his robe, leaving him dressed only in his leggings. "Now, my friend, let's start with your beautiful hair," he said, all the while thinking to himself 'remember he's hurt, remember he's hurt, remember he's hurt,' like a mantra.

"You think my hair beautiful, Erestor?"

Oops, had he said that? "Of course I do, my friend - all here do. Who else has such a golden head in Imladris?" There, that should cover up his slip. Erestor knelt and placed a low tub beneath Glorfindel's head, and gently pulled his head back. Filling a pitcher with warm water, he slowly poured it through the luxurious hair. Glorfindel moaned blissfully. Erestor poured cleansing oils into the long tresses and gently began to massage Glorfindel's scalp. More blissful moaning, accompanied by a smirk on Erestor's face. "Aiya, Glorfindel, your hair is so long and thick. Does that feel good?"

"Oooh....aye," Glorfindel moaned, "it feels wonderful."

Erestor loved the feel of the lather and his fingers moving through Glorfindel's hair. When he accidentally ran his fingers across the top of an ear, Glorfindel shuddered and moaned. Erestor could barely stand it. Glancing down to his crotch, he thought to himself, 'Stop that. Stop that right now! What did I tell you not to do today!' Realizing he'd better get his hands out of Glorfindel's hair, and right now, he quickly rinsed the golden waves with fresh water. 

"Now, my friend, let's start on the rest of you." Still kneeling, he moved around to the side of the bathtub, grabbed a clean cloth, wet it in the water, and poured oil on it. Glorfindel was still sitting, leaning back against the tub with his eyes closed. "Glorfindel, are you comfortable? Would you like me to place some towels behind you to lean on?"

"Nay, Erestor, I am fine. Will you wash me now, my friend?" Glorfindel kept his eyes closed. He wanted his heart's desire to be able to look as much as he wanted without being embarrassed, and so missed seeing the evidence of Erestor's interest creating a bulge in his leggings. 

Erestor nearly moaned has he gazed on his golden love. Oh, Glorfindel was so beautiful. All those muscles shaping the strong body, those kissable lips, his long shapely legs, those narrow hips, and oh my, Glorfindel is so big, and he's not even half erect, and oh it's so thick, so beautiful......How I would love to.......'Stop that!' he chastised himself. 'Remember he's hurt, remember he's hurt....' Erestor gently began to wash Glorfindel's chest, carefully avoiding the bandage on his shoulder. It was too bad he neglected to carefully avoid Glorfindel's rosy colored nipple, the tip standing firm and hard. Glorfindel's moan was nearly his undoing, and he shifted uncomfortably. 'Stupid, stupid, stupid......' Erestor chanted in his mind. It was a good thing Glorfindel's eyes were still closed.

Erestor moved the cloth to Glorfindel's arms, and then his feet, washing up his legs, leaving off abruptly at his thighs. He gently brought the cloth to Glorfindel's face, and washed that as well. "I think we're all done, Glorfindel." 

Glorfindel opened his eyes and looked into Erestor's dark ones. Did he see desire there? He wasn't sure, but maybe.......Damn this wound for making him not able to think straight! "Are you not going to wash the rest of me, my friend?"

Erestor swallowed - hard. "I think maybe you should finish that Glorfindel,' he said, shakily, and placed the cloth into Glorfindel's hand. "Let me get some towels to dry you off," he continued, quickly rising and turning around. But not quickly enough for Glorfindel to miss seeing the evidence of Erestor's interest.

Erestor was just about to help Glorfindel out of the bathtub when he heard scratching at the outer door. "Glorfindel, will you be all right for just a moment while I let Tinnu in?" Glorfindel nodded.

Glorfindel could hear the door open, and then he heard Erestor exclaim, "Oh, no, Tinnu!" accompanied by low, rumbling meows and high-pitched chirps, all coming from the cat.

"Erestor, what is wrong?" Glorfindel called.

"I'm very much afraid Tinnu is bringing you a present, Glorfindel." 

Tinnu strutted proudly into the room, carrying his gift for Glorfindel in his mouth - the reason for the odd sounds the cat was making. Reaching the bathroom entry, the cat dropped his gift on the floor, sat proudly next to it, and sang "Glorfindel! Look what I brought you!" all in warbling meows. Glorfindel held his left arm tightly with his right hand and tried not to laugh. On the floor was a perfectly dead, perfectly cleaned....rat. 

Erestor just stood with his head in his hands, while Glorfindel talked to the cat. "Oh, Tinnu, thank you! What a lovely present. You are such a good cat! What a mighty hunter you are! And how nice of you to share your breakfast with me. But my little friend, you deserve a reward too for staying and keeping me warm last night. I insist you eat your breakfast. I thank you, but you go ahead. You eat it, Tinnu." The cat strolled up where Glorfindel sat in the bath, stretched up and gave his cheek a lick, then picking up his breakfast, walked back to the door for Erestor to let him out again. He didn't really understand it, but his master never wanted him to eat his breakfast inside. It was all right to eat the treats Erestor gave him at night inside, but not his breakfast. "Good cat, Tinnu." Erestor said, letting the cat out. Well, at least he was no longer aroused from bathing Glorfindel.

"Erestor, would you mind bringing me the wash cloth again so I can clean my cheek again?" 

Erestor couldn't help it. He burst out laughing.


	4. Chapter 4

Erestor managed to get Glorfindel out of the bathtub, dried, bandaged, dressed in a clean night robe and tucked back into bed without any further 'problem'. The bath had exhausted the wounded warrior; once he was back in bed he fell into another healing sleep.

Erestor spent the rest of the morning sitting at Glorfindel's desk and handling the work he had brought, while listening for Glorfindel in case he was needed. At midday Elrond arrived with lunch for the three of them, having decided Imladris could survive for an hour without him. He missed his friends. He and Erestor entered the bedroom just as Glorfindel was stirring.

"Glorfindel," Elrond said, moving to the bed, "I am sorry to have to wake you, my friend, but I've made a cream that will help your shoulder and I would like to apply it." 

Glorfindel groggily opened his eyes, "Erestor, help me sit up?" Elrond was right there next to him, but he wasn't going to miss a chance to have Erestor hold him. Erestor helped him up, and again the elves went through the process of removing the bandages. Glorfindel stifled a sigh. Wasn't this the third time today? And it was only midday!

Elrond gently applied the salve. As careful as he was, he still noticed Glorfindel gritting his teeth with the pain. "Erestor, I want you to apply this every four hours today, and then again every four hours tomorrow starting in the morning. I am sorry, Glorfindel," he said, looking at his Seneschal, "I know it's very uncomfortable for you, but it's important." Glorfindel moaned. First those damned foul tasting herbs every hour of the day, and now this! He was ready to start throwing things again! Elrond's touch on his enflamed shoulder felt like fire. Wasn't it just going to be a grand thing to look forward to every four hours! Well, maybe Erestor's touch wouldn't be so bad. 

Erestor could sense what was going through Glorfindel's mind as well as Elrond could, and gently rubbed soft circles down his back. "Soon, my friend. Soon we'll have you well again and feeling like your old self," he whispered into Glorfindel's ear. "Just try to have patience."

'Patience! Orc's breath.' Glorfindel thought. He was feeling about as patient as Asafaloth at a full gallop!

"Come, my friends," Elrond said, moving to fetch the lunch tray. "I have missed sharing meals with you already..." A knock at the door cut him off. "Enter" he called, and smirked to see Elrohir and Elladan enter, carrying a heavily loaded lunch tray between them. 

" Ada?" Elladan said, smiling. "We did not expect to find you here as well. We missed seeing Erestor and Glorfindel and thought we could have lunch with them. And Cook has made all of Glorfindel's favorites."

"Come in, my sons, and join us," Elrond chuckled, "Glorfindel, it certainly looks like we will all have a feast!" 

Erestor was thankful for the twins' thoughtfulness, and gave them a grateful smile. They would help distract Glorfindel and keep his mind off his misery. 

Once everyone was arranged comfortably, the twins began regaling Glorfindel with all the various versions of his last fight with the Orcs that his patrol members were coming up with. The stories got more outrageous with each telling, until Glorfindel was hard pressed not to jar his shoulder from laughing. Erestor told the others about Tinnu's "gift" for Glorfindel. In between, the other four elves fed Glorfindel choice tidbits until he could eat no more. Tinnu had magically appeared at Erestor's feet and was sitting staring up hopefully at his master, waiting for a treat. "Wanton beggar," Erestor told him, but handed the cat a treat from his own plate anyway.

Once the lunch remains were cleared away and Elrond and his sons had left, it was time for more of the disgusting herb potion, this time with honey. Then helping Glorfindel to the bathroom again, and tucking him safely back into bed, with Tinnu sharing his pillow. "Glorfindel, would you like me to read to you for a while?" Erestor asked. 

Glorfindel nodded, and smiled up at Erestor. Lunch had left him somewhat exhausted, but he craved listening to Erestor's sweet voice. Erestor selected a book, and settling himself at Glorfindel's side, began to read. 

After just a few minutes, Glorfindel's eyes were glazed over in reverie. Erestor wondered if it was his voice or Tinnu's purring in Glorfindel's ear that put him to sleep. Erestor sat and just watched the elf who held his heart sleeping for a while. When he was confident Glorfindel was deeply asleep, he leaned over and lightly kissed his cheek. "Rest well, my love," he whispered. Then rising, he returned to his work in Glorfindel's sitting room.

Elrond returned later in the afternoon to help Erestor apply more salve to Glorfindel's shoulder. Erestor had to bite his lips together to keep from crying out as he witnessed Glorfindel's agony.

Dinner was much the same as lunch, with the exception of Lindir joining them as well, the minstrel's golden voice and harp joining the story telling. Glorfindel smiled contentedly, wrapped in the love and warmth of his friends.

When all had again left, Erestor approached the bed. "Glorfindel, I am afraid it is time to put more salve on your shoulder again." Glorfindel just sighed and nodded.

Erestor removed the bandages, and gently touched the salve to the wound. Glorfindel's eyes were firmly shut and his teeth were clenched together. He was almost shaking from the pain. Erestor couldn't bear it. Tears welled his eyes, rolling over down his cheeks and splashing off his chin on to Glorfindel's chest. 

"Oh Glorfindel, my lo...my friend, I am so sorry to cause you such pain," he sobbed. Erestor was so distraught he barely registered his slip. 

Glorfindel's eyes flashed open. What had Erestor almost said? Had he started to call him my love? It was enough to distract him from the pain. Gazing deeply into Erestor's swimming eyes, he whispered, "It's all right Erestor, it's all right," and wrapping his good right arm around Erestor, hugged him to his chest, whispering comforting nonsense into his ear.

When Erestor could stop sobbing, he raised his head and smiled weakly at Glorfindel, then moved out of his embrace to replace the bandages and help settle Glorfindel comfortably for the night. 

This time, Erestor took his night robe into the bathroom to change. He splashed cold water on his face, and grimaced at his pitiful reflection in the mirror. Walking back through the bedroom, he moved to join Glorfindel on the bed. He wasn't sure Glorfindel wanted him to sleep next to him, but he needed to be close to Glorfindel. Erestor's heart was breaking with the pain Glorfindel was enduring. 

Glorfindel watched Erestor's return, and when he reached the bed, lifted the bed covers for Erestor to join him. He could see the distress on Erestor's face, and knew he was the cause of it. He never would have guessed this reversal in roles - his need to comfort Erestor instead of Erestor comforting him. He raised his free arm, wrapped it around Erestor and drew him close, nuzzling the top of the ebony head with his chin. "Erestor? Will you kiss me goodnight?"

"Why?"

"Because you are very dear to me, Erestor."

Erestor didn't understand why Glorfindel wanted his kiss, but he didn't care. Of course they were dear to each other - they were the closest of friends for centuries, for millennia. Refusing to think what this might do to their friendship, Erestor rose to his knees, and placing a hand on either side of Glorfindel, leaned over him and stared into the bluest eyes on Arda. What he saw there startled him. He saw love shining up at him. Slowly lowering his head, he gently placed his lips chastely over Glorfindel's. 

Glorfindel moaned, and placing his large hand on the back of Erestor's neck, pressed his lips firmer against Erestor's. Oh, he wanted more of his sweet little love. Throwing caution to the wind, he opened his mouth and moved his tongue in between Erestor's lips. Taking advantage of Erestor's gasp, he gently pushed his tongue inside Erestor's mouth.

Erestor moaned long and loudly. Oh, my......what was Glorfindel doing to him? A bolt of lightening coursed through his body, causing him to shudder and moan again. Oh, this was heaven. Glorfindel's tongue lazily curled around his own, the tip running along the sides of Erestor's tongue. He wanted to be closer to Glorfindel, wanted to crawl inside of him, wanted to be surrounded by him. He pressed himself closer to Glorfindel, deepening their kiss even more.   
His heart filled with so much love for Glorfindel, it could not contain it. It burst out of his heart, out of his chest, and spread over the golden Lord. Breathlessly breaking the kiss, panting the name of his beloved, showering the face and neck beneath him with tender kisses. Moaning, sighing, "Glorfindel......Glorfindel.......I love you, I love you......", the tender kisses never ceasing.

"Erestor...my Erestor." Tears of joy were running down Glorfindel's face. "Loved you for so long.......love you...love you," he captured Erestor's lips with his own again, answering Erestor's beautiful moans with his own. Oh, his Erestor was his, really his. Erestor loved him! His beautiful Erestor.

Hearts beating wildly, they finally broke their kiss, blue eyes met deep brown, and they gazed in awe at each other. Glorfindel drew Erestor's head down against his chest, sighing. "Sleep now, my love...tomorrow...tomorrow we will talk.....love you......love you my sweet Erestor..."  
Holding his little love close against his heart was enough for tonight. His eyes glazed, and he fell into reverie with a smile on his lips.

Erestor lay awake for a long time, his head lying over Glorfindel's heart, listening to the heartbeat, until he finally joined his beloved in reverie. 

And their hearts began to beat as one.


	5. Chapter 5

Glorfindel woke to warm, chocolate eyes gazing into his. "Is it true Erestor? Did it really happen? Do you love me as I love you?" Erestor's brilliant smile took his breath away.

"Aye, my heart, it happened." Erestor kissed him sweetly. "How do you fare this morning, my love? How does your shoulder feel?" Glorfindel's free hand moved to the back of Erestor's head, his fingers curling into the soft ebony locks.

"A little better I think. It must be thanks to you," Glorfindel said, softly drawing Erestor's lips to his for a deep kiss. Neither one heard the knock on the door, or the door opening when there was no response. 

Erestor's toes were curling and Glorfindel was panting when they finally broke apart for breath. 

"I love you Glorfindel, I love you...." Erestor whispered, again raining those soft little kisses all over Glorfindel's face. 

"I love you, my darling Erestor," and Glorfindel captured his lips again. The sound of someone clearing their throat startled them apart, and they looked up to find Elrond standing over them, a huge grin splitting his face. Both elves in the bed colored a lovely shade of rose.

"My dear, dear friends. May I say it's certainly about time? I've been waiting for this moment for centuries! Oh my, this almost worth Glorfindel getting wounded," Elrond chuckled. "I am so very, very happy for you both." Lightly wrapping his arms around both of the new lovers, he placed a gentle kiss upon each brow. "Now, much as I hate to disturb you both, I really must check Glorfindel's wound."

"Of course, Elrond," Erestor said as he moved to help Glorfindel sit up.

"Oh, do I have to move?" Glorfindel whined,

"Aye you do, my love," Erestor said, helping the warrior to sit comfortably. Elrond removed the bandages and examined the healing wound. It was much improved from the day before, and when he lightly touched the wound to apply more salve, Glorfindel did not seem to be in much pain.

Erestor watched in amazement. "Glorfindel, it does not pain you badly today?" Glorfindel smiled and shook his head. Erestor gave Elrond a brilliant smile and said, "You are an amazing healer, my friend. This is marvelous."

"I am very pleased with the new salve. Glorfindel, if I allow your arm to be free today, do you think you can restrict your movement? And I mean 'restrict'. Move it as little as possible. In fact, I would prefer placing it in a sling as much as possible to avoid you pulling on the shoulder."

"I will be careful, Elrond," Glorfindel agreed, "and thank you. Having my arm bound was most uncomfortable."

"And there will be no strenuous "activities" in this room!" Elrond said sternly. "We cannot afford a setback in the healing. Only the infection is better - there are still muscles that need to mend, and I will not have you pulling the stitches out. You will both behave, or it's back to the healing house!"

Erestor and Glorfindel locked eyes, and then sheepishly looked at Elrond. "Aye, Elrond, we will behave," Erestor said. "I will allow nothing to delay Glorfindel's healing," and he tightened his arms around Glorfindel's waist.

"Good", Elrond said rising to leave. "Remember to keep up the herb potions and the salve, although it looks like you can discontinue using the herbs for pain. Erestor, I will have one of the twins bring by a sling later. And remember, you can still tie him to the bed if you need to. Just send for me and I'll come help." Chuckling, he left the room.

Erestor and Glorfindel remained contentedly where they were, Erestor sitting with his back against the headboard, Glorfindel sitting between Erestor's spread legs, leaning his back against Erestor's chest. Erestor nuzzled his chin on the top of Glorfindel's head, and then leaned down to gently kiss and lap at Glorfindel's neck. 

"Mmmm.....Erestor.....more," Glorfindel moaned. 

"Glorfindel, my sweetheart, we promised Elrond we would behave, remember?" Erestor knew when the time finally came that they were able to fully make love, there would be no hesitation, no shyness. Their long years of friendship had made them too close for that. 

"Don't care....love you.....want you, I've waited so long for you, my sweet one,"

"How long, my love?" Erestor continued to nip at Glorfindel's neck. Oh, Glorfindel tasted so good.

"Can't remember," Glorfindel moaned. Erestor was driving him wild. "Two or three millennia."

Erestor abruptly stopped what he was doing. "That long? Oh, Glorfindel, what foolish elves we have been! So many years wasted; I gave you my heart the first moment I saw you! But I never dreamed you would want more than friendship with me! I am nothing but a simple councilor."

"Not wasted, beloved. How could all those years of our friendship be wasted? You are anything but a simple councilor, my love. You are loved and respected by everyone in this valley, from Elrond to my guards to the servants. I have watched you rule Imladris in Elrond's absence. I have seen you slay a room full of a dignitaries with that sharp, clever tongue of yours. Perhaps it's not such a big step from friendship to love. I loved you as my best friend, and now I love you as my lover. Do you feel how right this is, Erestor? Do you feel how perfect it is to be in each other's arms? How we fit together? Do you hear how our heats beat together as one?" 

Tears were welling in Erestor's eyes at Glorfindel's words. "Aye my heart, I feel it. I was made for you, only for you."

"Good. Now lean your head down here. I find I want that sharp, clever tongue of yours again." 

They were forced to finally end their sweet kisses when a knock at the door signaled their breakfast had arrived. Erestor rose to answer the door, thankful that his night robe was thick and hid the state of his arousal from any eyes other than Glorfindel's. He collected the tray from the servant, thanking her sweetly, and returned with it to the bedroom. On the tray, along with their breakfast of fresh breads and fruit, was a sling for Glorfindel's arm and a note from Elladan and Elrohir telling Erestor they would join them for lunch again today. 

Erestor fixed Glorfindel's herb potion, not forgetting the honey, and carried it to Glorfindel. "Drink up, my love, then we will have our breakfast. Are you hungry?" Erestor wanted Glorfindel to have his breakfast before having his bath. He had a little idea he wanted to try, and if it worked, Glorfindel would be too tired after the bath to eat.

"I am hungry for only one thing this morning, sweetheart, and it is standing in front of me," Glorfindel purred.

Erestor was so happy, a giggle escaped. He quickly covered his mouth with his hand. He never giggled! How undignified! "Behave, Glorfindel!"

Glorfindel just smiled at his beloved and drained the cup.

When they had finished their breakfast, Erestor asked, "Are you ready for your bath, my love?" 

Glorfindel was feeling almost giddy with love and was enjoying the freedom of his unrestrained arm. Maybe if he was careful, he would get to use a hand or two on Erestor this time! "Aye love, I am looking forward to a wonderfully hot bath. It will be good to have more water than yesterday, though. Will you join me this time?"

Erestor nodded, then placed a warm kiss on Glorfindel's soft lips. "I will go fix the bath, then come back and help you up, love."

Erestor fought the desire to run to the bathroom. He couldn't wait to get Glorfindel into the bathtub and try out his idea. He quickly opened the taps, and gathering all the oils, cloths and towels they would need, placed them next to bathtub. He located a bottle of musky sandalwood scented oil and poured some into the water. The room filled with its heady fragrance. Pleased with the results, he returned to the bedroom. "Come, my love, let us have our bath," he said, helping Glorfindel from the bed and into the bathroom. 

"Let me help you first, love, then I will join you," Erestor purred, unbuttoning Glorfindel's night robe. He carefully pushed the robe off of Glorfindel's shoulders, and slowly moved it down over his hips, letting it fall to the floor. "Oh, Glorfindel, you are so beautiful....so very beautiful,." he gasped, his eyes moving down Glorfindel's body. Unable to stop himself, he wrapped his arms around Glorfindel, pressing their arousals together. Even through his heavy night robe, he felt Glorfindel's heat. Both elves moaned. He captured Glorfindel's mouth with his, his tongue thrusting hungrily into Glorfindel's sweetness.


	6. Chapter 6

Erestor finally ended the kiss when he needed to breathe, and laid his head on Glorfindel's uninjured shoulder, panting for breath. Glorfindel realized it was a good thing that Erestor was still holding him tightly because his legs had just turned to jelly. Not that he could move if he wanted to; Erestor's arms had his own pinned down to his sides. Why had he never noticed before how strong his little love was?

"Erestor," Glorfindel whispered in an ear, "you can kiss me like that any time you want, sweetheart."

Erestor giggled. There it was again! He could never remember giggling before today in his entire long life! He raised his head, and smiled up at Glorfindel. "Come, love, before the water gets cold," and releasing Glorfindel's arms, helped him down into the bathtub. 

Erestor knew he had to get his little plan back on track or Glorfindel was going to end up hurting his shoulder, and it would be back to the healing house. He knew Elrond had not been joking when he told them 'no strenuous activities'. His big balrog slayer was just so damned gorgeous he couldn't keep his hands off of him! He decided to forego the slow strip he'd originally planned to grace Glorfindel with, and quickly removed his own night robe. 

Glorfindel watched appreciatively, realizing this was the very first time he had ever seen his Erestor naked. Well, there was that first night when Erestor had changed into his night robe, but that was his backside. When Erestor's night robe hit the floor, Glorfindel had to stifle a gasp. He had never thought Erestor would be so perfect. Muscles shaped his chest and thighs. His body was perfectly formed, from neck to toes, with slender hips, long, shapely legs, and the most perfect penis Glorfindel had ever seen, bobbing against his abdomen, almost begging to be touched. Glorfindel slowly moved his eyes to gaze into Erestor's - those beautiful eyes he could get lost in.

"Erestor, beloved, how could I have never known how beautiful you are," he whispered, awestruck.

Smiling, Erestor stepped into the bathtub behind Glorfindel. "Come sit between my legs like you did earlier this morn." He carefully arranged Glorfindel so his shoulder would be out of the water.

Glorfindel leaned back against Erestor's chest and sighed contentedly.

Erestor reached for the bottle of scented oil and poured a good amount into his hand, keeping it out of Glorfindel's eyesight. "Glorfindel, my love, we need to be very careful with your shoulder. I think if I were to wrap my arm around you on that side and hold your arm tightly against your side, it would be the safest. I just don't want anything to happen by accident that would hurt you. I don't think I could bear it if Elrond made you move to the healing house. Does that sound all right with you?"

Glorfindel was not particularly pleased with the thought of Erestor restraining his arm. After all, he was resting very comfortably against Erestor and did not think it likely that he would hurt anything. "If you think you need to, my love," he replied, understanding Erestor's worry. He didn't want to end up back in the healing house away from Erestor either.

Erestor wrapped his arm tightly around Glorfindel at his waist, pinning Glorfindel's arm to his side. Oh, it was a good thing Glorfindel couldn't see the wicked grin on his face! Moving his oily hand to Glorfindel's chest, he started making small circles over the center, widening the circle every time. This time he didn't try to avoid Glorfindel's nipples. After two or three quick passes over his right nipple that had Glorfindel moaning, he laid his entire hand over it and began slowly to caress it. 

Glorfindel shuddered and moaned loudly - but he could not move! Oh this was torture! Erestor had him so trapped he couldn't move any part of his body except his head and his free arm. When he started thrashing his head from side to side against Erestor's chest, Erestor abruptly stilled.

Erestor hadn't realized the danger of Glorfindel's wildly thrashing head. So much for being a brilliant advisor. Too bad he didn't have a third arm to pin Glorfindel's chest at his shoulders. And he so wanted his plan to work. 

"No, Glorfindel. You must keep your head still or you will pull your shoulder." Whispering into Glorfindel's ear, he said, "I want to pleasure you, my love. Can you hold still for me? Will you let me do this for you? I love you so much, Glorfindel." Hmmm....that ear gave him an idea. Glorfindel would be less likely to trash his head around. Oh, that would be even better than a third arm!

Glorfindel now understood why Erestor had wanted to wrap his arm around him. Oh, he wanted this. He wanted his little love to touch him. "Please, Erestor, please, my love" he begged huskily. By now his erection was so hard it hurt, and he could feel Erestor's member in the small of his back. "I'll be still...just touch me, please. Oh, I love you Erestor."

Grinning wickedly, Erestor resumed his caresses of the neglected nipple, massaging and pulling, and bent his head to nibble at the skin below Glorfindel's ear. As he began pulling on the peaked nub, he licked and nibbled his way up from Glorfindel's neck to the tip of his ear. Placing his mouth over the tip of Glorfindel's ear, he suckled it into his mouth, at the same time giving the nipple a pull. 

Glorfindel wailed his pleasure, and began to move. Erestor sank his teeth into the ear. He waited for Glorfindel to stop moving, and when he did, soothed it with his tongue.

Glorfindel stilled. He wasn't sure how much more of this he could take. It had been millennia since he had taken a lover; not since he realized he was in love with Erestor. The sensations were undoing him. Moaning, he caressed the arm around his waist, then pulled Erestor's hand from his chest and placed it on this engorged member. "E...res...tor...please, please...."

Erestor wrapped his long fingers around Glorfindel's long, thick penis. Oh my, it was huge. He desperately wanted to see it, and risked letting Glorfindel's ear slip out of his mouth, and then let go of Glorfindel's member.

Glorfindel whimpered, "Shh, love. I will. I just need to move us a little." Erestor scooted back a little so he could sit straighter, then drew his taller love back against his chest.   
Glorfindel's shoulder was barely out of the water, but it was enough. Glorfindel's head was just where he wanted it. Placing his chin on the shoulder in front of him, it was perfect. The view was 'spectacular'. And, oh look, a neck to bite. Yummy.

Erestor slowly moved his hand down Glorfindel's chest, then down the length of his penis, before wrapping his fingers around it. "Close your eyes for me, love. Just feel. Just feel me stroking you....up and down...up and down..," he whispered to Glorfindel, matching his actions with his words and watching Glorfindel's member twitch under his ministrations.

Glorfindel couldn't move, couldn't speak. When he opened his mouth, all he could manage were moans and wails. Oh, it felt so good. So long.....and now his Erestor. He moved his free hand to place it over Erestor's, softly rubbing it as Erestor stroked him.

Erestor was so hard he could hardly bear it. Pressing his swollen cock against Glorfindel's back, he managed to move enough to create just enough friction. Eyes closed, he whispered, voice raspy and shaking, "Do you feel me, my love? Do you feel how hard I am for you? Do you feel my love for you? Do you feel my hand on you? Can you imagine what it will be like when you're inside of me? Thrusting in and out...... in and out.......Oh you feel so good in me, my love. My legs are wrapped around you as you move in and out....in and out.....Your tongue is in my mouth, thrusting in and out...."

Glorfindel was so close. Erestor could feel the tightening in his body, and knew he was close too.   
Moving his lips to Glorfindel's neck, he slowly ran his tongue from base to ear, then bit gently.

Glorfindel roared his release. His hot essence exploded over Erestor's hand, and that was Erestor's undoing. He came against Glorfindel's back, screaming his lover's name.


	7. Chapter 7

Erestor's work sat undone on the desk in Glorfindel's sitting room. He had planned on Glorfindel napping after their bath, knowing he would wear his lover out. He had not planned on wearing himself out as well. He was wearing his usual daywear robes, this one a soft-to-the-touch rich blue, so dark it was almost black. In the center of the bed, leaning against the richly carved headboard, he watched Glorfindel sleeping, cradled in his lap, long golden hair spread out over blue robes. He had somehow managed to get Glorfindel into a fresh night robe before his beautiful lover had literally collapsed into sleep.

Stroking Glorfindel's hair, Erestor suddenly realized he had not seen Tinnu since - when? Yesterday before dinner? Yes, that was right. He wondered what the little scamp was up to now, but was not concerned. Tinnu had long ago made himself at home in Imladris. He was usually welcome just about anywhere, including the kitchens, where he never took without asking. Not that he didn't have the cook and kitchen servants wrapped around his little paw. All he had to do was sit prettily, gaze up longingly with those bright amber eyes, give a little plaintive meow, and anything he wanted was his.

Erestor closed his eyes, a smile appearing on his face as thought back to their bath. That wonderful bath, oh how wonderful it was to touch Glorfindel like that. He was almost proud of what he'd been able to do to Glorfindel. He just loved it when a good plan came together.

It wasn't long before he joined Glorfindel in reverie, and they slept the morning away.

Erestor woke at the sound of a knock at the door, and knew it would be the twins with lunch. He gently woke Glorfindel. "Glorfindel, my love, wake up. It's time for lunch and we have guests."  
Glorfindel murmured and stirred, eyes regaining focus. The brilliant smile that lit his face took Erestor's breath away. He couldn't resist giving Glorfindel a small kiss- well, maybe more than small - more like a big, deep one.

Managing to reluctantly extricate himself from Glorfindel, he hurried to open the door and ushered in the twins with their lunch tray. "I'm sorry to take so long boys, we were both asleep," hoping he wasn't blushing too wildly. 

Elladan and Elrohir laughed, and when they had placed the tray on a table, engulfed their old tutor in hugs. "Erestor, we're so very happy for you and Glorfindel! Ada told us."

"Boys, what are doing to my beloved?" The smile on Glorfindel's face belied the stern voice. The twins subjected Glorfindel the same treatment, but were careful not to hurt his shoulder. 

Glorfindel had managed to get an outer robe on over his night robe, hurriedly brush his tangled mane, and had even remembered to put on the sling. 

Erestor walked over to Glorfindel, wrapped an arm around him, and escorted him to a large, comfortable looking chaise, insisting he lie down again, then sitting beside him. "Thank you Elrohir, Elladan. Your approval means a lot to us, as does your father's."

"You know you are both very dear to us, Erestor. It's been obvious to us for most of our lives that you two loved each other. We've always wondered why neither of you could see it," Elrohir said, chuckling.

"Indeed most of us could see something, but did not think it our place to bring it up," Caladir added, strolling to his captain's rooms, accompanied by Elrond. A very contented Tinnu was wrapped around Caladir's neck, calmly surveying his world. "The blessing of the Valar on you both. Glorfindel, I'm afraid the word has gotten around, what with these two young Lords here!"

"Tinnu!" Erestor exclaimed. "And just where have been for almost an entire day?"

"I thought you might be looking for him, Lord Erestor, so I brought him along. He's been cheering up the wounded still in the healing house." Tinnu meowed. "I'm sure he's done a world of good for them all. If he didn't have us all laughing until we cried with his antics, he was curled up next to some poor wounded elf giving them comfort. When he started showing off by leaping from bed to bed without touching the floor we were all amazed. Extraordinary animal."

"He is indeed, Caladir," Erestor said. At that, Tinnu leapt straight from Caladir's shoulder to Erestor's lap, causing Erestor to flinch when he landed. 

"Tinnu! I've told you about that before. Keep your claws in when you land, please!" The room exploded with laughter. Tinnu just walked off Erestor's lap, meowing non-stop, and sat down next to Glorfindel. The variety of meows coming from the cat was amazing - there were trebles and squeaks, purring rumbles and chirps, accompanied by long 'reows' and short 'nows'.

"Erestor, what is he doing?" Glorfindel whispered, staring fascinated at the cat.

"It's perfectly obvious, Glorfindel. He's telling you all about his stay in the healing house and giving you a report on your men."

Glorfindel grinned. Stroking the cat, he began talking to it. "Really? He did? No, tell me more. And then what happened? He said what?"

"Lord Elrond," Erestor said, "I regret to tell you, I am madly in love with a very foolish elf. Is there any hope for me?"

Elrond just laughed, and motioned to his sons to begin serving everyone lunch, including Tinnu.


	8. Chapter 8

Glorfindel and Erestor relaxed on the chaise with Tinnu curled up beside them. The room had suddenly become silent. Elladan and Elrohir sat grim-faced, Caladir simply stood staring at the floor, while Elrond paced. 

Glorfindel knew immediately that something was wrong. "Elrond? What are you not telling us? What has happened?"

Elrond stopped pacing and gave Caladir a nod.

Caladir moved a chair next to Erestor and Glorfindel and sat facing the two of them. "I sent the regular patrols out yesterday, as always. We did not expect any problems after what happened two days ago, but it appears we may have underestimated our enemy. The patrol on the Eastern border was attacked by a large group of Orcs." He paused for a moment and drew an unsteady breath. "I am sorry, Glorfindel. I should have been with them. Only two of the patrol survived." 

Elrond placed a hand on Caladir's arm. "You are not to blame, Caladir. It is not your fault. No one blames you. Sauron only is to blame."

Erestor and Glorfindel were shocked. They had truly believed that the borders would not be threatened for some time.

Elladan crossed the room and stood next to his former tutors. "There is something different about the Orcs the patrol encountered. The two survivors report they were larger and stronger. They saw hundreds of them, and we believe they came from the Misty Mountains."

"Elrond," Glorfindel spoke forcefully, "this threat must be dealt with. You know this. Wounded or no, I insist on leading our warriors to deal with it."

Elrond and Erestor were very aware of the fact that they would not be able to hold Glorfindel back from taking action. The Seneschal would not let others deal with the threat while he remained behind.

Erestor clasped Glorfindel's hand. "And I go with you, Glorfindel." 

"No, Lord Elrond, we cannot allow our Chief Counselor to endanger himself in this manner!" Caladir was amazed when the other elves laughed at his statement!

"Caladir," Elrond responded, "Erestor would be no more in danger than any of the rest of the patrol. Erestor fought at my side when Eregion was overrun, and again when the Last Alliance was formed and we battled Sauron. He is a most skilled warrior."

Erestor acknowledged the compliment with a bow of his head.

"Well, I am amazed! How is it I have never heard this before?" 

"It was not something Erestor chose to have widely know, Caladir, and we have always honored his decision. Glorfindel hones our skills with the sword, but it is Erestor we look to for skill with the knives. Indeed, I trusted my sons' training with them to no other."

"Well, that certainly explains your skills, my young Lords." 

Glorfindel squeezed Erestor's hand. "Erestor, my love, I know your skill. Never have I seen a deadlier elf with knives than you, but I would prefer it if you remained in Imladris. I cannot bear the thought of you in danger."

"No, Glorfindel, where you go, I go. The matter is closed."

"Elrond! Can you not make him see reason?" Elrond held up his hand to silence Glorfindel.

Hands clasped behind his back, eyes focused on his feet, the Lord of Imladris began to pace back and forth in the room. The remaining elves knew he was deep in thought, and kept their silence.

After several minutes, Elrond stopped. "Glorfindel, have we four unwounded, strong warriors who are proven leaders that the others will follow?"

"Aye. Lathron, Suithoron, Conuion, and Torladen all fit that description, my Lord." 

Elrond nodded and resumed pacing. Several more minutes passed.

Elrond stopped. "Erestor, you may go with Glorfindel. In fact, we all go," gesturing to all the others, "but not all to the same place. We have roughly 2,000 warriors at present. I estimate about 1,700 are fit for duty, correct?" The Seneschal and his second nodded, agreeing.

"This vale is safe, but I am not arrogant enough to think we cannot be assailed. The North and South borders are most vulnerable to attack from the Misty Mountains. We take 300 with us to the East, and place 200 on the least vulnerable Western border."

"Leave 200 on the Eastern border in case they circle around us, and place 500 on each of the more vulnerable North and South borders," Erestor concluded, realizing what Elrond was planning. "Experienced warriors must be equally mixed with those less experienced in all cases, except in the case of our 300. Only the best go with us, as it is the most dangerous."

"Well, Erestor, there is a reason you are my Chief Councilor. Continue, please."

"Glorfindel, of the four warriors named, who are the best two?"

"Suithoron and Torladen."

"Very well. Suithoron takes the East border, Torlanden the West. Though they are the least vulnerable, they will have only one of the strongest leaders. Elladan along with Lathron will take the North, and Elrohir with Conuion the South. Elrond?"

"Aye, Erestor you know my mind, as always. The warriors on each border must stay hidden within the tree lines." Elrond looked at his sons. "Space them out in pairs, no more than twenty paces apart on the North and South borders, no more than fifty paces apart on the others. The entire border must be surrounded. This will all be for naught if Imladris is invaded. If we fail to the East, you, my sons, must keep this haven safe. You must keep evil out. I depend on you, as well as the other leaders, to make any changes necessary if you are besieged to keep Imladris safe. Do you understood?"

"Aye, Ada. We will not fail you." 

"Good. Caladir, please go with my sons and instruct your leaders. Ready all our warriors. We leave in the morning. I would speak with Erestor and Glorfindel alone now."

When the younger elves had gone, Elrond sat in the chair next to Glorfindel and Erestor, "Well, my old friends, we go to battle again." He sighed heavily. "I wish to speak to you both about something that concerns no one but you."

Erestor raised an eyebrow. "You know you can speak freely with us, Elrond. What is it you wish to say?"

Elrond smiled. "First, Glorfindel, feel free to take off that sling. It does seem silly, now, does it not? When we ride to battle in the morning?"

"Oh, thank the Valar." Glorfindel removed the offending item and tossed it across the room. Finally having two arms to wrap around Erestor, he wasted no time in doing so.

"The second thing I wish to speak about I fear is more personal. I fear I intrude, and know not where to start."

Erestor snuggled against his lover. "Elrond, out with it! I promise we will take no offense."

"Very well. Have the two of you discussed binding yourselves to each other?"

"We have not, Elrond." Glorfindel gazed into Erestor's eyes. "Erestor, my love, I think I owe you an apology. I simply took for granted you would bind with me when I healed. Forgive me."

"Nay, beloved, for I assumed the same." Erestor placed a chaste kiss on Glorfindel's lips. "Elrond, why do you ask?"

Elrond smiled at his friends, happy with their response. "For a very selfish reason. You have been my friend and companion for nearly five millennia, Erestor, and Glorfindel for three. You are both very dear to me. You are part of my family. I would gladly give my own life for one or both of you. I do not want to lose you. I do not want Imladris to lose you. If you were bonded, you would strengthen each other should anything happen. I fear for this battle that comes."

Understanding dawned in Glorfindel's eyes. "Erestor, my sweetest love, will you bind yourself to me? Will you be my husband forever?"

Tears welled in Erestor's eyes. "Aye, Glorfindel, beloved, I will bind with you. I will be your husband forever."

"Erestor of Imladris, I bind myself to you. You are my heart and soul, my eternal love. You are the gift the Valar gave me for returning to this world. You hold my heart in your hands. I will always love you, always protect you, and always care for you. May Eru bless our binding. I love you."

Erestor had never heard more beautiful words, and so with tears streaming down his face, repeated them to his love.

"Glorfindel of Gondolin and Imladris, I bind myself to you. You are my heart and soul, my eternal love. I thank the Valar for giving you to me. You hold my heart in your hands. I will always love you, always protect you, and always care for you. May Eru bless our binding. I love you."

Glorfindel's mouth sought his new husband's. Their tears mingling, they sealed their vows with a kiss.

Elrond cleared his throat, trying to keep tears from his own eyes. Rising, he folded his arms around his friends, whispering, "May the Valar bless you both forever." He placed a chaste kiss on each brow, and walked to the door to leave the two new lovers alone.

Reaching the door, he turned back once more. "My friends, don't worry about joining us for dinner. I'll just bring a tray later and leave it on the desk in case you want anything during the night, shall I? I think that should be enough for tonight, don't you? Oh, and you can forget about what I told you about no strenuous activities. I will see you in the morning." And he exited the room, softly closing the door behind him.


	9. Chapter 9

Erestor and Glorfindel remained on the chaise after Elrond left, sharing deep and passionate kisses. 

Erestor nudged the cat awake. "Tinnu, time for you to go off hunting, or playing, or something, little one." Tinnu rose, yawned hugely, and pressing his nose against Erestor's robe, sniffed. Odd, why did his master smell different? He subjected Glorfindel to the same treatment, identifying the same smell. That's strange, he thought. Oh well, time to go find some trouble to get into. Maybe he could go find a lonely scribe in the library and try to grab his quills as he was writing. That was always fun, and the lonely elves seemed to really like it when he did that.

Erestor reluctantly rose, let the cat out, then closed and locked the door. A brilliant smile gracing his face, he returned to his new husband - and pounced, giggling as he landed lightly on Glorfindel.

"Mmmm.... Erestor, we have all afternoon, and then all night." 

Erestor captured Glorfindel's delectable lips, nipping at them tenderly. 

"Erestor?" The slighter elf had moved to Glorfindel's neck, and uttered something between a purr and a growl, causing Glorfindel to chuckle. "Have you ever had a lover before?"

After a final nip and lick to his lover's neck, Erestor cuddled himself in Glorfindel's arms. He felt Glorfindel gently run his fingers though his hair. "Yes, my love, I had a lover once. It was long ago, before the fall of Eregion. It was a marriage arranged by our fathers. We never truly bonded, but we were happy with other. He was a kind elf, and always good to me, as I was to him. We loved each other, but never with passion; more like close companions. I do not believe I ever truly gave him my heart. Like you, he was a warrior by profession and by choice. He was killed in battle beside me when Eregion fell. His name was Galuon." 

Erestor wanted there to be no secrets untold between them. He leaned into the hand caressing his face. Ebony locks curled around strong fingers. "We were together almost a thousand years. When he died, my heart ached for his companionship, but I recovered quickly. Too quickly for one who had lost a mate of so many years. I still feel quilt at that. But it simply was the way it was. When we loved each other with our bodies, it was always gently, with love but not passion." Erestor moved his head to kiss the hand that caressed him. "I do not want that with you, my husband. With you I want love and heat and raging passion. You will have not only my body, but my heart, my soul, my very essence. All that I am is yours, my love. I have loved no other as I love you, Glorfindel. You are my soul mate, now and for eternity."

Glorfindel hungrily devoured Erestor's mouth. He wanted Erestor to feel his passion for his dark love. He wanted Erestor to have no doubt that he was not Galuon. Erestor moaned into the kiss, opening all that he was to his new bonded, his mate, and his lover. Lips and teeth clashed, tongues danced and dueled. And it was perfect. 

When they parted, Erestor, panting, laid his head on Glorfindel's chest. When Glorfindel was able to breathe, he knew the time had come for him to speak, even though Erestor had not asked. "I never married, although I was not without occasional lovers. Both in Gondolin, and once or twice when I returned, until I realized it was you I wanted. I am ashamed to admit that I do not even remember their names. When I realized I was in love with you, I took no other. I knew in you I had found the one I was meant for."

Glorfindel gently placed his hand on Erestor's chin, and raised his head to meet his eyes. "I have never made love before, Erestor. I have only ever shared my body. My sweetest love, my husband, will you make love with me?"

"I will make love with you, beloved, today and always. Come, let us find our bed." Hands and arms reached for their mates, the bedroom was found, and the door closed behind them.

~Tinnu finds a playmate

Tinnu wandered the library, but could find no lone elf. He scurried back through the large room, bounded into the hall, and came to a screeching halt in front of the door to Elrond's office. He carefully pushed the door open an inch, and nudged his nose around it. Ah, there was his prey. A lonely elf awaited! Sneaking quietly into the room, he waited for just the right moment. He huddled low to the floor, tail flicking and back haunches shimmying back and forth, building momentum....and there it was! He sprang, flying through the air, paws barely hitting surface, as he swept the quill out of Elrond's hand, grabbing it with his teeth, and landed with it three feet beyond the desk. 

Elrond! Come play! I have your feather!

Elrond dissolved into laughter. He rose from his desk, grabbed the cat up from the floor, and settled them both on his sofa. Stealing the quill back from Tinnu, he started tickling and teasing the cat with it, and a game of 'steal the feather' began.

~Back to the Bedroom

Erestor found the bottle of oil he was looking for in the bathroom, and brought it to the bedroom, placing on the table beside the bed. He had already removed Glorfindel's clothing, as well as his own. Glorfindel now lay sprawled in the middle of the bed, long golden hair spread over the pillows. 

Moving like a giant Tinnu, Erestor slowly crawled from the foot of the bed, moving over this beautiful lover, slowing letting their bodies touch. Lowering his hips, he gently rubbed their engorged members together. Moans erupted from both lovers. Holding himself up, hands placed on either side of Glorfindel, he slowly lowered his chest, teasing hardened nipples. 

Glorfindel raised his hips again and again, arching his body up, arms wrapping around the beautiful elf gazing down on him. His shoulder ached; he didn't care. He felt like he had waited both of his long lives for this. "Erestor, beloved, will you take me?"

Erestor looked at Glorfindel in surprise. As kind an elf as Galuon was, he had always done the taking. Erestor had never taken anyone before. "Are you sure, my love? I have never done that before. I'm not sure I would know how to do it right...how to please you."

"Erestor, my darling husband, you make me so happy that I can do that for you, that I can be your first. Whatever you do will always please me. Please, my love, make love to me. Make me yours. Please, take me."

Erestor captured Glorfindel's mouth and kissed him deeply. If he was going to do this, he wanted this to be a night that Glorfindel would always remember. His lips moved around Glorfindel's jaw line, stopping to nip the tender skin below his ear. Softly licking a line down his neck, nibbling down his chest, he stopped to pay homage to a peaked rosy nipple, sucking it into his mouth and biting gently. Glorfindel moaned and arched below him. He released the nipple and paid the same homage to its mate, then licked down to his naval and paused to swirl his tongue around it, dipping in and out. He licked from the tip to the base of the beautiful penis, then back to the tip, suckling it in his mouth, tasting Glorfindel's sweetness. He ran his tongue around the tip, and gently teased the slit with his tongue. Erestor worshipped his lover's body.

Glorfindel wailed and moaned in ecstasy, hands gripping the sheets below him, body writhing. In his previous sexual encounters, no one had made him feel like this. No one had cared enough about his pleasure to do the things Erestor was doing, only looking to be pleasured by the Golden Lord of Gondolin. 

Erestor released the heavy cock from his mouth, and ran his tongue along the sensitive vein on the underside. Glorfindel wailed his pleasure. Erestor licked the soft sac nestled between Glorfindel's thighs, sucking one side gently into his mouth.

"Erestor...ai! ......please! Glorfindel moaned.

"Soon, my sweet one, soon." He kissed inside of the firm thighs, then reached for the bottle of oil. If he did not do this soon, he knew he would not be able to stop himself from spending. His member was so engorged it ached, and he wanted nothing more than to be inside of Glorfindel.

Grabbing a pillow, he pushed it under Glorfindel's hips, then lifted Glorfindel's legs and placed them over his shoulders. Opening the bottle of oil, he poured some on his fingers. He slowing massaged around Glorfindel's entrance, and finally pressed one finger inside, moaning when he felt the muscles clench around it. 

Glorfindel wailed and pressed down on the finger. "Erestor!.....more....more!"

"Shh, love. Relax for me. I will not have you sore when we ride tomorrow."   
A second finger joined the first, scissoring and stretching. Erestor crooked his fingers searching for the bundle of nerves inside Glorfindel, and knew he found it when Glorfindel screamed his name. 

"E...res...tor....ah!....ooh!...now!....please!" Glorfindel was whimpering, but Erestor would not give in. A third finger joined the others as Erestor took Glorfindel's cock to the hilt into his mouth. When he felt Glorfindel was close, he tightened his fingers sharply at base and let the cock fall from his mouth with a 'plop'.

All Glorfindel was capable of doing was screaming. Erestor removed his fingers. "Shh, my sweet one. Wait for me." Quickly preparing himself, he groaned as he spread the oil over his cock.

Placing the tip at Glorfindel's entrance, he pushed slowly. He had prepared his lover well, and sheathed himself to the hilt in one movement.

Erestor had never felt anything so good. "Oh, love, so good...so good." Feeling Glorfindel lift his hips, he slowly began to move. Pulling out half way and thrusting back in, he hit Glorfindel's sweet spot the first time. 

Glorfindel screamed. "Oh...again...oh...oh...Erestor!" 

Erestor lowered Glorfindel's legs and wrapped them around his waist. Again Erestor pulled out and thrust back in. 

Glorfindel reached his arms around Erestor's neck and pulled him down for a deep kiss. 

Erestor placed his arms under Glorfindel's back and lifted the upper part of his body up to him, burying his head in Glorfindel's neck. Again and again Erestor thrust. Howling their pleasure, tears streaming from their eyes, they felt the joining of two separate hearts and souls. Light shone from their bodies and the air sparkled and sizzled around them and lightening coursed through them. Moaning, whimpering, words of love were screamed, and they felt their souls move to became one. They felt what the other was feeling. They shared the same emotions, the same physical sensations, and they were one. Finding completion together, they lay, sated, together and slept. It was enough for tonight.


	10. Chapter 10

A short time after their evening meal, Elrond picked up the cat, and lifted him onto his shoulder. "Come, Tinnu, let's see if we can find some dinner for Erestor and Glorfindel." Off they went to the kitchens. 

Elrond personally prepared a tray for his friends, while the curious cat supervised every movement. "I think something light would be good, don't you Tinnu?" Selecting a couple of oranges, he peeled them and separated the sections, arranging them neatly on a plate. He covered the plate with a damp cloth to keep the fruit fresh. Next were apples. These he cored, sliced and arranged. Next he squeezed lemon juice over the slices, and then drizzled honey over each one. A bowl of fresh strawberries was added to the tray next, along with fresh scones, a crock of butter, and jars of honey, strawberry jam and orange marmalade, and thick cream. Next, a bottle of wine and a carafe of fruit juice were added. 

Elrond walked out to the gardens, Tinnu bounding along after him. Elrond looked around at the flowers, wondering which ones to select. Tinnu sat next to a rose bush, meowing loudly. Elrond! Look at these! Take these! 

"Ah, a good choice, little one." Elrond selected two perfect red roses, carefully removed the thorns, and they returned to the kitchens, adding them to the tray.

Tinnu led the way to Glorfindel's rooms. Elrond carefully balanced the tray in one hand, and silently tried the door. Locked. Fumbling around in his pockets, he finally found the key he was looking for and very quietly opened the door. Good, the sitting room was empty. The elf and the cat quietly crept into the room, set the tray on Glorfindel's desk, and quietly crept out, locking the door behind them.

"Come on, Tinnu, time for bed. How would you like to stay with me tonight, my little friend?" Elrond picked up the cat, placed him over his shoulder, and set off to find his own bed for a few brief hours of sleep before they set out in the morning.

It was shortly before midnight when Glorfindel woke. Erestor was cuddled in his arms beside him, dark head resting his chest. Smiling at the sight, he gently lifted the dark locks to the side, and proceeded to nibble on a luscious neck.

"Hmmm...Glorfindel, what are you doing?" 

"I'm hungry. Just lie there and let me finish nibbling. Ooh, I'm going to eat you all up!" More nibbles.

Erestor giggled and tried to raise his shoulder against his neck to keep Glorfindel off his neck.  
"I'm hungry too. Shall I go see what Elrond has left us?"

"I'll go. You stay right where you are, my love." Glorfindel released his lover, got up and was half way to the door when he moaned, ran back, grabbed Erestor, gave him a passionate kiss, and ran out to the sitting room.

Erestor laughed, stretched and lay back, waiting for his mate to return. When he saw Glorfindel return with the heavily laden tray, he was instantly concerned. "Glorfindel, your shoulder!"

"My shoulder is fine, my love. It feels almost normal. I feel wonderful, in fact!" He set the tray down on the bed, crawled in, and grabbed Erestor. "I think it must be due to the ministrations of my wonderful new husband."

"Truly, love? It feels all right?" Glorfindel nodded as Erestor rubbed the shoulder through the remaining bandages. He carefully removed the bandages, and gasped at the sight. The redness was gone and the wound nearly healed. "Elrond's new salve is a wonder! You are almost healed!" Erestor wrapped his arms around his lover, enfolding him in a fierce hug. He was so happy, he laughed.

Glorfindel couldn't help laughing with him. "I do not know if it was Elrond's salve, or our binding, love. All I know is I feel wonderful." He cupped Erestor's beautiful face in his hands, and sweetly kissed him. Releasing Erestor, he reached for the tray, and said, "Food!" Erestor sat comfortably across from him as they fed each other their well-earned meal.

Erestor leaned back, sighing, "I cannot eat another bite." 

Glorfindel set the near empty tray on the table. "Really? I'm still hungry. I think I'll just have dessert." Taking a rose off the tray, he turned to the bed. "Care to join me for dessert, sweet one?" 

Erestor didn't say a word. He smirked, then languidly stretched his arms over his head, unwrapped his long legs, spreading them out, and lightly arched his back. 

That little cat, Glorfindel thought. He knows full well what that's doing to me. Chuckling, he realized how silly that would sound. After all, he was still without a stitch of clothing, and Erestor could 'see' full well what it was doing to him. 

"Come and get your dessert, Glorfindel," Erestor purred.

Grinning, Glorfindel advanced on his mate. He straddled Erestor's legs, gently sitting on his thighs. Taking the rose, he slowly and gently dragged the bloom along his thighs to where leg and hip joined. Using the very top of the rose, he gently teased the heavy sacs, ran the rose lightly up Erestor's perfectly formed, perfectly engorged member, paused to tease the tip, up to the cute little navel, up the chest to dance in circles around the two loveliest nipples Glorfindel had ever seen, and up to the neck where it stopped to caress. 

Erestor moaned and writhed under the tender onslaught. "Glorfindel.....oh, please."

Glorfindel laid the rose aside, leaned forward, and pressing his body against his love's, attacked the mouth below him. He deeply thrust his tongue within, tasting every corner, and sucking on Erestor's tongue. 

When their mouths broke apart for breath, Erestor moaned, and turned his head to tempt Glorfindel with his pale neck. Oh, he loved the feel of Glorfindel's lips on his neck. Glorfindel licked up the neck, but did not linger, heading to new territory. Reaching an ear, he extended his tongue and pressed it against the delicate organ. After caressing the ear with his tongue, his mouth descended on the tip, and drawing it into his mouth, he sucked.

Erestor howled and arched up against Glorfindel as exquisite sensations traversed his body. Never had he felt so alive. Never had he felt as he was feeling now. 

Glorfindel captured his mouth again, then moved to Erestor's chest, sucking sweet nipples into his mouth, suckling. 

Erestor writhed, arching his back, and moaning Glorfindel's name. His member was engulfed in wet heat, and he screamed, arching into the mouth above him. He was on fire. Gentle fingers teased his sacs, and he dimly registered an oiled finger encircling his entrance When he felt a finger push inside, he pushed down onto it, then back up into the heat above him.

Erestor had never felt so loved, or been loved with such passion. Tears streamed from his eyes as he writhed and wailed in pleasure, as Glorfindel gently continued preparing him.

"Glorfindel, oh please, take me now. I love you so, please love me now."

"Always, my sweet love. I will always love you." Glorfindel removed his fingers, then quickly prepared himself. Lifting Erestor's legs and wrapping them around his waist, he stretched over his lover, kissing him passionately. Then, one hand by Erestor's shoulder, one guiding his member, he slowly sought to enter his husband for the first time. 

Erestor moaned, and arched up, then pulled Glorfindel's hips down with his legs, urging him to move faster, to take him now! "More, my love, please!" 

Glorfindel gave in and entered Erestor's tight channel in one thrust. 

Erestor screamed in delight, and wrapping his arms around Glorfindel's neck, he pulled him down for a searing kiss. Letting his body fall back down, he moaned, "Oh, so good, Glorfindel, you feel so good inside me. Please, my love, my life, show me your passion."

And Glorfindel did. Thrusting again and again, he showed Erestor how much he was loved. He told him how much he loved him, never ceasing. "Oh, Erestor, I love you," he panted, "I love you...love you...love you. Oh...so good...so beautiful." Lifting a hand, he grasped Erestor's cock, stroking in time with his thrusts. 

Erestor came, screaming, "Glorfindel...I love you!" 

Glorfindel felt Erestor's muscles tighten around him. Screaming, "Oh...Oh...Erestor!" he spilled himself for the first time into his husband. Collapsing onto his mate, he rolled them to their sides so he did not crush his precious little love. 

Their bond sparkled in the air around them, and sated, bodies glowing brightly, arms wrapped tightly around each other, they slept once more.


	11. Chapter 11

Dawn found ten elves in Elrond's office, in the final stages of planning both their attack and the defense of Imladris. All were dressed in tight brown or black leather tunics and leggings. Pieces of armor, helmets and weapons lay to one side of the room, carefully guarded by a resting black cat.

Elrond was speaking to Glorfindel and Erestor, as his sons, Caladir and four other elves chosen to lead listened. " I have been feeling uncomfortable about two things. The first is placing only two hundred on the Eastern border, and the second is leaving Imladris itself near empty of warriors, except for the wounded."

"What do you know, Elrond?" Erestor cocked his head and looked at Elrond.

"Nothing with certainty, Erestor, nothing with certainty."

The house servant Amarion entered the room, and Erestor gestured toward the remains of their hastily consumed breakfast. 

Glorfindel hovered over the maps again. "Very well. I suggest we move one hundred off each of the North and South borders, and bring the total on the East to four hundred. That will give us four hundred on the North, South and East, keeping still only two hundred on the less vulnerable West."

"And what of Imladris itself? We must have a plan for its protection if any border is breeched." Elrond looked to his Seneschal and Chief Councilor. 

"Forgive me, my Lords." Amarion was clearly nervous as he spoke. 

Erestor knew Amarion would never interrupt such a meeting without good cause. "Go ahead, Amarion, you may speak."

"My Lords, if I may, I think you may have forgotten to consider all of your resources." Elrond and Erestor motioned for him to continue. "We all heard what is happening. Well, last night all the workers - servants, weavers, blacksmiths, scribes, cooks, musicians, everyone - well, we met out in the training fields, my Lords. We know we're not as skilled as our warriors, but we've all been trained to use bow, or sword, or knife. We want to help, my Lords." Amarion looked around the room, meeting the eyes of every elf. "This is our home, and we are ready to die defending it."

"You are correct, Amarion, we did forget. Thank you for coming to me." Elrond extended his hand, clasping Amarion's arm in a warrior's greeting. "Have you chosen a leader, or would you like me to assign one of our captains?"

"They chose me, my Lord." Amarion was nervous, but he never faltered, and never looked away. "But we need more weapons, my Lord, and arrows, we need hundreds of arrows."

Elrond nodded. "Excellent. They chose well. You shall have all you need, my friend. Stay with us while we determine our final plans."

Elrond took down a new map from his shelves and spread it out on his desk. "How many are you, would you estimate, Amarion?"

"Nearly two hundred, my Lord"

Elrond asked Elrohir to find Lindir and bring him to the office, and taking a quill in hand, began to mark the map. Glorfindel and Erestor stood on either side of him, occasionally pointing to another section of the map, which Elrond would then mark.

When Elrohir returned with the minstrel, Elrond addressed him. "Lindir, my friend, I will assume you know what is happening?"

"Aye, my Lord. I plan to defend our home with the others here."

"Thank you, my friend, for that is exactly what you will do. You I place in charge of the house and all within it. Now, this is what I want you to do," and Elrond proceeded to give his instructions, occasionally assisted by Erestor or Glorfindel. 

All of the workers who would defend Imladris received a new name. They were now dubbed "defenders". Thirty were to be handpicked by Lindir and assigned to protect the house and healing hall. All elflings and their mothers, all elf maidens and wives, all hurt or wounded elves and any other that could not fight were to be housed in the Last Homely House or the healing house and put under the protection Lindir and his defenders. 

"Now go, my friend, pick your elves and start gathering everyone into the house and the healing wings." Elrond, Erestor, Glorfindel, and the twins all embraced Lindir, and he left to carry out Elrond's wishes.

"Now, Amarion, come look at this map." Elrond led the elf to his desk.. "You will place your defenders, here, here, and here." Elrond indicated all the marks on the map. "If the Orcs break through our perimeters, you and your elves will be our last defense. Understood?" 

"Aye, my Lord, we will not fail you."

Elrond placed his hand on the elf's shoulder. "I have faith in you, Amarion, and in your defenders. Take the map with you in case you need it. Gather your defenders and go to the armory. Take whatever you will need. Our warriors are already prepared with what they need. Should any question you, tell them it is on my orders." Amarion accepted the map and turned to leave.

"Amarion, hold a moment please," Erestor said. Walking over to where Tinnu was laying, he picked up the cat, held him against his chest, and placed his lips against the soft head. "Keep safe. Tinnu," he whispered. "I will return, little friend." Handing the cat to Amarion, he said, "Will you ask your dear lady to please take care of Tinnu for me, my friend."

"Aye, Lord Erestor. Have no fear, Diwen will care for him and make sure he is safe." Amarion's spouse was a healer. He would stop in the healing house on the way to the armory, and deliver Tinnu into her care. Bowing to his Lords, he took Tinnu and hurried out.

"One final thing before we leave." Elrond had everyone's instant attention. "If any of the borders are attacked, you must immediately send runners for reinforcements from the others, except for the West border. We still will have only 200 there, so they will not be able to provide reinforcements unless it is absolutely necessary. No waiting, understood? You immediately send runners the minute you see Orcs approaching."

The six elves who would control the borders answered, "Aye, my Lord."

"Good. Let's move." The ten elves gathered their gear and assisted each other, putting on armor and weapons.

Glorfindel was helping Erestor tie on his chest plates. "Erestor, promise me you will be careful and not do anything extraordinarily brave, please?"

Erestor lifted a hand to stroke Glorfindel's cheek. "Aye, love, if you will do the same." 

Glorfindel nodded. "I promise you, husband, if you should fall, know that I will not be far behind you. I will find you in Mandos' Halls."

"As will I, husband."

Outside homes and businesses had emptied. The marketplace was deserted. Warriors had helped arm the defenders. Defenders and warriors gathered their families and friends and herded everyone to the Last Homely House or the healing house. Inside the healing house, healers and even some of the wounded helped prepare bandages, salves and potions. All would be in readiness if needed.

Lindir and Amarion stood in the courtyard, swords girded at their waists, knives and bows strapped on their backs, waiting for Elrond and the others to depart. The entire valley was assembled. 

Elrond and the others mounted their waiting horses. All was ready.

Lindir began to sing a prayer asking for the protection of Elbereth; choruses of elven voices soon joined him. 

Prayer completed, Elrond paused and looked around him. He nodded to his sons, the four other elves chosen to defend the borders, Lindir and Amarion. Raising his voice, he called, "Everyone, move out!"


	12. Chapter 12

Diwen was so worried about her husband, Amarion, that she was having a hard time concentrating on her work. Tinnu decided that this elf obviously needed him, and was determined to stay by her side, so together they moved through the healing house, checking on elves. 

Some of the wounded elves decided they were in good enough condition to aid in the defense of Imladris. Maybe they couldn't walk, but they would be just fine sitting on an upper balcony somewhere, armed with bow and arrow. And so almost one hundred more were added to the defenders. Most of the wounded were carried to places around the Last Homely House and healing house for ease of transport, allowing the others to be deployed to positions around the deserted marketplace and homes.

Elladan, Elrohir, and the four other border leaders were huddled together talking. Catching their father's uneasiness about the East border, Elladan and Elrohir wanted a faster method of communication than runners if Orcs appeared. They settled on the idea of tying messages to arrows, which would reach their destination much faster than runners. They would utilize runners as well, in case one or the other method failed. That settled, they moved out.

~~~*~~~

Elrond, flanked by Erestor, Glorfindel and Caladir, was in the lead of the three hundred best warriors, moving east toward the Misty Mountains. After several hours of hard riding, Glorfindel and Caladir rode to a rise to investigate what lay ahead of them. Reaching the top and looking into the distance, they instantly grew concerned, and signaled Elrond and Erestor to join them.  
"Look. There." Glorfindel pointed. The others could easily see the tracks left by the passage of the Orcs. The ground had been pummeled and torn. 

"There are, what, three groups?" Elrond asked in amazement. 

"Aye, it looks like one is still in front of us, and the two others have flanked us, both heading to   
our borders," Glorfindel responded.

"Do we return to Imladris, my Lords?" Caladir asked.

"Nay." Erestor waited for Elrond's agreement before continuing. "We trust in the warriors and the others there. This threat must be ended, or we will never be safe. We must make Sauron rue the day he decided to threaten us."

Glorfindel sighed. "I just wish there was some way to tell their number. But from the ground, I would say it's large."

Elrond nodded. "Aye. We had better send out scouts ahead of us a ways. We cannot afford to be surprised when we find them, nor let them find us."

Glorfindel chose several warriors most skilled in scouting in stealth and sent them ahead, while the others followed at a slower pace.

Toward dusk, they decided to make camp and await the return of the scouts. Glorfindel and Caladir set a ring of sentries around the camp, and ordered the elves to remain as quiet as possible, and light no fires that could be seen from a distance. After a meal of way bread and fruit, the elves rested, waiting for the return of the scouts.

It was an hour or so after full darkness when the scouts returned.

"We found them, my Lord, no more than a half a league in front of us. They've camped for the night. We estimate they number five hundred." Another of the scouts added, "The earlier reports are correct, my Lord. These Orcs are different than those we have dealt with before. They are larger and appear to be stronger."

"You have done well. Go get something to eat and take some rest now." Glorfindel dismissed the elves, and joined his friends. "Elrond, Erestor? Did you hear? We need to plan. I would suggest we begin to move an hour or two before dawn begins to break. We need to catch them before they break camp."

"Agreed," Erestor said. "We leave the horses and supplies here and move quietly, on foot."

"Aye."

"What are you thinking of for an attack plan, Glorfindel?" Elrond asked.

Glorfindel first moved them to the other side of camp, sheltered in front of their troops, where he could have light to show the others what he had in mind. Then, lighting a very small torch, he picked up a twig, cleared a spot on the ground, and began to draw.

"Here's the Orc camp." He drew a circle. "We divide the troops into three groups. One slightly smaller group anchored here." A line on their side of the Orc camp. "The other two groups move silently in a flanking movement, one on each side." A line was drawn from the end of the first group, around the side of the Orc camp and extending slightly beyond, and a matching line on the other side. "We catch them in enfilade fire, (1) as the flanking lines move to encircle the rear, driving them into our anchor line."

Erestor and Elrond grinned.

"I do love the way your mind works, my sweet," and Erestor bestowed a brief kiss on Glorfindel's lips.

Elrond chuckled. "Come on, you two love birds. We've got some troops to brief."

*****

The term enfilade fire originated in the Napoleonic Wars, and actually refers to gunfire, a sweeping gunfire, although I can't see why it wouldn't work for arrow fire just as well, so I decided to include it here. When you flank an enemy, instead of having just one row of the enemy exposed to you, you basically have the entire length of the enemy's force. Enfilade fire after a flanking movement is particularly deadly because of the number of targets you have. Glorfindel's plan flanks the Orcs on both sides, then both lines of elves fire into the enemy camp/lines wreaking havoc, gradually encircling the Orcs. The circling movement on the back side of the Orc camp should drive what's left of the Orcs into the anchoring front line. The elves on the anchor line stop/kill anyone left, and battle over! At least that's the plan.


	13. Chapter 13

The Orcs reached the eastern border by the afternoon. Suithoron had sent out sentries so that they would have the earliest possible warning. Sighting the Orcs in the distance, the sentries immediately tied pieces of red cloth to their arrows, and sent them up into the sky. The cloth impeded the arrow's flight, but it was enough. They were seen. 

Suithoron instantly sent out both runners and arrows to the north and south borders. 

When the message arrived on the south border, Elrohir and Conuion immediately ordered one half of their warriors to the east border. Elrohir left Conuion in charge, and rode with the warriors. Almost identical actions occurred to the north, where Elladan left Lathron in charge and left with his warriors. Four hundred reinforcements were racing to the eastern border.

Suithoron watched and waited anxiously. Three of the four sentries had safely returned. His warriors were ready, but they were greatly outnumbered. He watched as his last sentry was overtaken by the Orcs. The anger of the watching elves against the foul creatures was so strong the very trees seemed to shake from it.

When the Orcs were within range, Suithoron ordered, "Loose arrows!", and two hundred arrows flew into the Orc hoard, bringing down many. The speed with which the elves loosed their arrows was blinding; and still the Orcs came. When the Orcs were nearly upon them, Suithoron ordered, "Swords!" and the elves instantly tossed aside their bows and drew swords or knives.   
In moments the Orcs were upon them, screaming their fierce battle cries.

Elladan could hear the battle. They were close. "Faster!" he yelled. "They are attacking!" He prayed they would arrive in time. 

The elves were being pushed back when Elladan and his elves finally reached the site of the battle and threw themselves into the combat. Knives and swords flashed and little by little the elves began to regain ground. 

Unnoticed in the battle's fury, several small groups of Orcs had moved around the battleground, and were on their way to Imladris.

When Elrohir and his warriors finally reached the battle, the elves were standing firm. The ground was soaked in blood. Black Orc blood along with red Elven. It pooled on rocks; it covered grass and flowers. Trees were splattered with it. Elf and Orc lay dead and dying. It was a gruesome sight.

A group of Orcs was moving around to the south. "Quick," Elrohir yelled to his warriors, "they are trying to flank them! Charge!" And little by little, dead Orc by dead Orc, they drove them back. 

The battle was over before night fell. The weary elves first gathered their wounded and did what they could to clean, bandage and strengthen, and then sent them to Imladris to be cared for. Over one hundred wounded elves and horses, and nearly as many again to escort them, slowly returned to the city.

The bodies of over fifty dead elves were reverently placed on clean, unsullied ground, away from the battleground and guarded until they could be carried home.

Hundreds of Orc bodies were stacked and burned where they fell, tainting the land and air with their acrid stench.

Pure elven voiced rose in a song of thanksgiving to Elbereth for their deliverance and laments for their lost, and then the exhausted warriors rested. It was enough for tonight. 

In the morning they would regroup and assess, send out scouts and determine their next actions.

And the small groups of Orcs reached Imladris. 

But the defenders were vigilant. An ancient, wounded warrior, sitting on the highest balcony of the Last Homely House, noticed a small movement. "Turidon, did you see that? Look over there. Go to the rail and check. I don't want to fire at a defender," he whispered to his companion. Turidon notched an arrow, looked carefully, and let loose his arrow while shouting loudly, "ORCS!" 

The Orcs had no chance. They were outnumbered by elves determined to protect their home, and the threat was quickly done away with. Amarion was personally responsible for killing several of them. 

One particularly determined Orc managed to make his way into the Last Homely House where Lindir was carefully guarding the elflings and the valley's elf maidens. The tall, broad Orc was no match for one small wrathful minstrel. Lindir's knives flew. He was just sorry there had to be such a mess of black Orc blood all over Elrond's lovely floor. Oh well, he would just get some of the stronger elves to carry away the body later. As long as the elflings and younger elf maidens didn't see it, it was all right there for a while, so Lindir calmly returned to his charges.

A second determined Orc made his way into the healing house, but the elves there had heard the shouts. When the Orc charged in, he was hit by over 50 arrows loosed by elves calmly lying in beds. Diwen was sitting, holding Tinnu closely to her chest. Tinnu was fascinated by all the flying arrows, and wished they would do it again.

The wounded from the battle on the eastern border reached the healing house and were cared for. The defenders insisted that their escort had done enough for tonight, and send them to eat and rest.

The defenders maintained a silent vigilance all night long. 

And in the east, Elrond, Erestor and Glorfindel finalized their attack plan with their warriors.

It was enough for tonight.

*****


	14. Chapter 14

The elves silently set out for the Orc camp while there was still full darkness. Glorfindel and Elrond were the best leaders in battle, so they would each lead one flank, assisted by Erestor and Caladir. It tore Glorfindel's soul that he could not be with Elrond; he was sworn to protect his Lord and it was his first duty above all else, but the right choice was that Elrond and he should lead. It was hoped they would meet with the two flanks joined on the other side of the camp. Erestor would go with Glorfindel, and Caladir with Elrond. 

The two newly mated elves were well aware that they could not protect each other and forget all else. Their duty was first. In the quiet hours of the night, while the other elves rested, Erestor and Glorfindel spoke softly, sharing words of love and devotion and long passionate kisses, and held each other close until it was time to leave. And their bond grew even stronger.

The warriors lay silently unseen in their battle lines, hidden in the tall grasses, no more than fifty paces from the noisy, restless, sleeping Orcs. The stench emanating from their camp was so foul that elves fought off nausea by imagining how wonderful it would feel to sever their heads from their disgusting bodies. 

At the very hint of dawn's arriving, with just of whisper of light beginning to herald the coming day, Glorfindel and Elrond gave the commands to "Rise up!" and "Attack!"

Arrows killed many Orc before they had even awoken, but these Orcs were strong, and their numbers were now evenly matched to the elves, but not less. As the flanking lines joined, the battle turned into a fierce hand-to-hand combat on all sides. 

Glorfindel and Elrond wielding their swords were a magnificent sight, inspiring the elven warriors. Swords gleaming high over head, then crashing, slashing, their bodies twirling away from foul Orc blades. Always moving in a brilliant choreography of killing, as powerful as any Orc. But if they were magnificent, Erestor was beautiful beyond all compare. Knives twirling faster than the eye could see, moving with fluid grace in a dance of death. Covered in Orc blood, eyes flashing, near smiles on their faces, the three elven leaders shone. But none brighter than the mighty Glorfindel.shining with the light of Aman.

The battle flowed like waves on a shore, forward, then back, ebbing and surging. Elrond and Erestor were gradually separated by the undulating battle from Glorfindel's side, but the elves were slowly advancing, slowing pushing the Orcs until each step was hindered by their fallen bodies. The sounds of the battle were deafening. The clashing of metal competed with the screams of the dying, and the roars of the attacking. And suddenly Elrond and Erestor were attacked by a massive Orc, who had correctly identified the Lord of Imladris as one of the two elves. 

Something was wrong; Glorfindel knew it. He could feel it. Eyes searching, he finally saw the threat. Roaring the name of his beloved he raced to his side. Thrusting his sword into the Orc's back, he knew he was too late. In his final move, the Orc had thrust his sword through Erestor's side. 

Glorfindel's scream gave new purpose to elf and Orc alike. This was the reborn Lord no evil could stand before, the reborn Lord who shone with the light of Aman in battle. Orcs fled in terror, straight into the line of the waiting elves. Elves found new strength and slew all before them. And the battle was over.

Glorfindel, screaming, tears streaming down his face, fell to his knees next to his love, his life, the only elf he had ever loved, his precious gift from the Valar. The filthy Orc blade still stood in Erestor's body. His hand was on the blade to remove the evil thing from his sweet, pure beloved's body, when strong arms stopped him. 

Caladir held him tight. "Let Elrond check him first, Glorfindel."

Glorfindel was in agony. His heart and soul were torn out from him. Erestor's pain was his pain.   
He could face ten Balrogs, die again ten times, and never feel this pain. It transcended the pain of his death. He held onto Caladir, howling his grief to the world.

Elrond gripped Glorfindel's arm. "Glorfindel, hear me. Erestor lives still! The blade was deflected by his chest plate. We may be able to save him!"

Glorfindel starred at Elrond, disbelief, shock and grief in his eyes, and then hope. "What do you want me to do?"

Back to the borders.........

During the night, messengers had arrived in Torladen's camp on the western border and informed him of the day's events. Now knowing the chance of Orcs attacking on the west was even more remote, he chose one hundred and fifty of his warriors, split them into two groups, and sent them to the north and to the south to strengthen those lines. Moving his remaining fifty elves closer in to the city, he lengthened his lines and placed them as sentries. Leaving his second in command, he mounted his horse and rode in haste to the eastern border.

Meeting with Elrohir, Elladan and Suithoron, the four planned their continued defense. Shortly before dawn they moved a little over one hundred elves to each of the north and south borders; with Torladen's elves, that would bring their defenses to nearly four hundred each, and still leave a little over three hundred on the east. Expecting the burning piles of Orc flesh to deter further attacks there, Elrohir and Elladan returned to their assigned borders. Torladen remained with Suithoron in the east. 

*****


	15. Chapter 15

Glorfindel stayed by his mate's side, caressing a hand, silently calling out to his love to stay with him, as Elrond worked. 

They had constructed a litter and carefully carried Erestor back to where they had left their supplies and horses. Elrond had carefully assessed the blade's path, and elected to keep it in place until he was in a position to better tend to the wound. Now they were in a hastily erected shelter, safely away from the stench and debris of battle.

The elves had been extraordinarily fortunate, albeit they were the most skilled of Imladris' warriors. Not a single one had been lost, and Erestor was the only one who was gravely wounded. The elves simply accounted for everyone, set fire to the entire Orc camp, and moved away.

Erestor had luckily not regained consciousness. "Erestor, beloved, hear me. Do not leave me! Stay with me!" Glorfindel kept a firm hold on their connection as he watched Elrond work. When the blade was removed the blood loss was tremendous before Elrond could staunch it. The connection weakened, but Glorfindel held on by a thin thread. So focused was he on maintaining their connection, he did not even realize he was sobbing and badly shaking, near collapse.

Fearing for Glorfindel, Elrond motioned to two waiting elves to assist him. If Glorfindel collapsed, he would lose Erestor. Caladir and the other elf stood on either side of Glorfindel, holding him and offering him all the strength they could. Elrond continued to work.

Meanwhile, back on the borders......

Torladen was a seasoned leader, and had known exactly what he was doing when he kept fifty warriors posted as sentries in the west, closer in to the city. No battle plan was perfect, and assumptions were dangerous. 

The third hoard of Orcs didn't know where they were. They had moved too far north, and disoriented, stumbling around in the dark, they found themselves at the western border of Imladris.

Dawn was breaking as the Orcs broke through the western border. At the first sign of the Orcs, the fifty warriors rushed through the trees, some leaping from treetop to treetop, to raise the alarm in the city.

Tinnu and his healer had long ago been sent to the safety of the Last Homely House, where Tinnu decided the littlest elfings were his next target to comfort. 

A small elfling of perhaps thirty years left the house for the stables, to tend to the horses there. Saercaeron loved the horses. He greeted the defenders in front of the door, and went inside. Grabbing a pitchfork that was nearly twice his size, he shoved it into the mound of hay, skewered a large bunch of the grass, and flung it into the first horses' stall.

The defenders had remained at their post through the long, dark night, unwilling to rest, unwilling to leave their home in danger. Scribes and cooks and musicians watched atop houses, and sat hidden in trees. Servants lined the marketplace. Weavers and tailors and shoemakers encircled the Last Homely House and the healing hall. Ancient warriors sat ready in balconies; wounded rested in their beds, with bows on their breasts and arrows at hand. 

The sentries broke into the city, calling the alarm, Orcs nearly overrunning them. Hundreds of loosed arrows slammed into the beasts, again and again. And still they came. The defenders on the ground took up swords and knives and fiercely attacked. Arrows continued to fly from the balconies, rooftops and trees. Had it not been for the defender's arrows, most of the elves on the ground would not have survived. 

The fierce battle spread through the city. One hundred skilled guards who had arrived the night before from the eastern border joined the defenders, and the elves began to beat the Orcs back. The battle would not last much longer.

Saercaeron was terrified. He huddled against the horse's stall as Amarion battled a fierce Orc in the stable doorway. What could he do? He was just one small elfling. He didn't know how to fight! But he couldn't just watch that ugly Orc kill Amarion. It was going to happen. He could tell. 

Saercaeron took a deep breath, and held on to his pitchfork tight. He stood up, took another deep breath, held the pitchfork level with his shoulder, and ran as fast as he could. 

Amarion was faltering. The Orc was just too strong for him. Wounded from slashes of the Orc blade, blood dripping from his upper arm, Amarion was on the ground, sword raised, trying desperately to defend himself and the small elfling within. The Orc was about to deal Amarion a fatal blow when he suddenly stopped, eyes glazing over, and he fell forward. Amarion quickly rolled out of the way, struggled to his knees, and saw Saercaeron standing, determined purpose in his eyes, pitchfork still in his hands, dripping black Orc blood.

Saercaeron had run straight into the Orc, skewering him like a bale of hay. 

"Ada!" Saercaeron screamed, throwing the pitchfork aside and hurling himself into his father's arms. 

Amarion enfolded his sobbing little son in his arms, and stroking Saercaeron's soft hair, whispered, "Shh, my son, my brave little son, it's all over, it's all right now...oh, my brave little elfling." Tears streaming from his eyes, he lifted Saercaeron in his arms, kissed his brow, and carried him to the Last Homely House to find his mother and place their son in her arms.

*****


	16. Chapter 16

Elven messengers flew across the valley. Before the day had passed, all were aware of the events. When it was confirmed there were only three groups of Orcs, the warriors returned to Imladris from the borders, leaving only the normal number of sentries. 

Erestor, however, could not be moved. Elrond had finally managed to stop the bleeding and had carefully stitched his torn body together, but his life still hung by a thread. Glorfindel never left his side, never released his hand, never gave up their connection. Elrond refused to leave or rest, never leaving his friends. 

Elladan and Elrohir took charge in Imladris, and the cleanup began. The Last Homely House emptied as its temporary visitors returned to their homes. The defenders worked with the others, ridding their home of Orc filth, and then once again became minstrels, servants, weavers and scribes. No one was sorry to quit his temporary profession.

Diwen and Tinnu again worked in the healing house, where many more wounded had been added. Little Saercaeron became the darling of the hardened old warriors when they were finally able to pull him away from his father's side.

The three hundred warriors in the east all vowed they would stay and guard their lords until it was safe to move Erestor back to Imladris. So Imladris decided to go to them. The kitchens hummed, as fresh food was prepared. Scores of elflings were sent to the orchards to collect fresh fruits. Fresh clothing, casks of wine, flasks of miruvor, baskets of fresh bread, huge rounds of cheese, the finest delicacies from the kitchens, great piles of cloth that would become comfortable tents, rugs, cooking utensils, and great barrels of fresh water from the springs all juggled for position in the courtyard. 

The twins had even decided to send one of the beds for Erestor, and were now engaged in trying to decide which one. They didn't want to think of their old tutor and dear friend holding on to life on a makeshift cot.

"Elrohir, I really think Erestor will be more comfortable in his own bed."

"But Glorfindel's bed is the one they shared, the one they consummated their bond in. Do you not think that one would be better?"

Elladan thought for a moment, and then grinned. "Aye. Glorfindel's it is." And so Glorfindel's bed joined the items in the courtyard, along with plenty of fresh linens.

Elladan would remain in Imladris, while Elrohir would lead the group carrying the supplies to the east. Wagons were finally brought and loaded. Nestoron, the chief healer, accompanied Elrohir. They knew Elrond would never rest unless Nestoron replaced his watch on Erestor. Many servants and cooks volunteered to go; Elladan thoughtfully chose those whose mates or close family members were among the three hundred warriors. One petite scribe, Gurvelon, who obstinately refused to be parted any longer from his beloved warrior husband, Caladir, also joined the group. 

The little caravan set out at dawn, complete with an armed escort; Elrohir drove the first wagon with Nestoron beside him. And in between them sat a black cat, calmly watching the world around him. 

The wagons reached the encampment after nightfall. Fires provided light to set up a great tent for Erestor, complete with the bed. Drops of cloth inside created separate rooms for Elrond and his chief healer, and provided privacy. 

Nestoron and Elrond conferred over Erestor's condition. They had settled Glorfindel beside Erestor on their bed, after they had made Glorfindel remove his clothing. Glorfindel's body would help warm Erestor. 

Wrapping his arms gently around his beloved, Glorfindel whispered, "Why does he not awaken?" 

The chief healer answered, "It is a very deep, healing sleep, Glorfindel. He needs it. He will awaken when his body has had enough, fear not."

Nestoron assured Elrond he would watch over Erestor, and begged him to take some rest.

Elrond knew he had to recover his strength. Stopping Erestor's bleeding had taken a lot out of him. "Will you call me should his condition change?" 

"Of course, my Lord."

Elrond entered the private space they had made for him, collapsed on the mound of rugs and blankets that made up his bed, and promptly fell asleep.

Tinnu entered the tent, jumped on the bed, and stretched out along Erestor's wounded side.

Glorfindel reached a hand over to stroke the cat, and whispered, "Erestor, my sweet one, Tinnu is here. We will keep you warm, my love. Never leave me, Erestor. Promise me you will not leave me." A tear dropped onto Erestor's face, followed by another, as Glorfindel bent down and softly kissed the sweet lips of his love. "I love you, Erestor. I will always love you. Stay with me, beloved."

Nestoron sat quietly in his chair, his eyes on the book in his lap. Without looking up, he said, "Keep speaking to him, Glorfindel. Keep him with us. Touch him. He will hear you."

And so all night long, Glorfindel did. Constantly stroking an arm, a hand, dark hair, a soft check, he whispered of his love. He told Erestor all about what happened in Imladris, how Elrohir and the others had brought everything they would need, how everyone loved him, how he loved him, and how he needed him. 

~ ~ ~   
Gurvelon had managed to remain unseen by his mate. The warriors were immensely grateful for the supplies from Imladris, and some were overjoyed at having lovers, brothers, or other family members with them again. After a hearty dinner, all reclined among their bedrolls, Elrohir and Caladir among them. 

"I must say, that meal was delicious."

"Aye. Having clean clothes again is almost as good, though. Don't think I could have stood that damn Orc blood any longer."

"Now tell us everything that happened in Imladris."

And so the warriors heard all about it. How the wounded warriors had joined them and gave the first warning of the Orcs. How the warrior's arrows from the heights had saved them. How little Saercaeron had killed an Orc and saved his father, and many other stories of the battle. The warriors were amazed at the elfling's courage. And Caladir gasped and paled when he heard about his little scribe wielding a heavy sword in the courtyard against an Orc. 

"He was fearless, Caladir, you should have seen him! Lifting that heavy old sword."

"Good thing those two old warriors were up on the balcony, though. They weren't about to let anything happen to your mate, Caladir. That Orc must have had thirty arrows in him before he dropped."

If possible, Caladir turned whiter. "That little......Just wait until I get home. I'm going to.."

Gurvelon could wait no longer. Coming down from the tree he was hiding in, he plopped himself onto his mate's lap, wrapped his arms around the large neck, and resting his brow on Caladir's said, "What are you going to do, my love?"

Caladir growled. "This!" and captured his tiny husband's mouth with his own, devouring it in relief that his beloved was safe in his arms again.

When Gurvelon was finally able to raise his kiss-swollen lips, he gazed into Caladir's lust darkened eyes, and grinned. "Come, my love." Rising, he grabbed Caladir's hand, pulling him along.

"Good night, everyone." Gurvelon called. The others could not control their laughter at the sight of the tiny scribe dragging his twice-as-large warrior husband along behind him. Caladir looked back at his friends and comrades, comically raised his eyebrows a couple of times, and smirked.

Gurvelon lead them to a secluded spot he had selected and readied. Bedrolls, along with a few pillows, two glasses and a bottle of wine already awaited them there. The scribe made short work of removing both of their clothes, and gently pushed his lover down to sit. 

It never ceased to amaze Caladir that he would allow this little elf to lead him around and gently order his movements, while he quietly complied. But Gurvelon had stolen his heart the first time he had seen his beautiful little husband centuries ago, and he never wanted it back. Long, thick auburn hair that sparkled with light curled around shapely buttocks. Green eyes sparkled from his beautiful face, with its pert little nose and rosy, plump lips, and Caladir was lost. 

Gurvelon climbed onto his lover's lap, licking his way up from Caladir's abdomen to his lips. 

Caladir wrapped his arms around his little love, holding him tightly, and inhaling deeply his sweet scent. "I have missed you, my beautiful one," and he captured Gurvelon's mouth in a passionate kiss, delving into his sweetness. 

Gurvelon moaned. "Oh, my love, I was so afraid...that Orc...I wanted you to be so proud of me. But I was so afraid, and all I could think of was I would never see you again, and I wanted you to be there with me so much. And then Turidon and his friend saved me, and I still wanted you with me, and all I could think of was you, fighting Orcs, and would I ever see you again, and..."

"Shh, sweetheart, it's all over now and we're together again. I love you so much, my sweet little one."

"I love you, my Caladir, my light. Please, love, I need you. Please take me now."

And Caladir did. And the only sounds that accompanied their sighs and moans were the chirping of the crickets and sound of the gentle breezes flowing through the leaves. 

It was enough for tonight.

***** 

Note on the meaning of the names used:  
Caladir - Man of light.   
Gurvelon - Strong heart/counsel.

*****


	17. Chapter 17

Dawn had not yet begun to roll back the darkness. Elrond and Nestoron were carefully checking Erestor's bandages and the wounds beneath, when Erestor suddenly stirred and uttered a moan so pitiful that the eyes of the three other elves filled with tears. Tinnu immediately sat up, gently licked the face of his beloved master, and softly mewed. 

Glorfindel looked to Elrond with panic filled eyes, as Elrond silently motioned for him to speak to Erestor. "Erestor, my love, its all right now. You're safe in my arms again, beloved. Elrond is here and he will make you well."

"Glor...hurt..." Erestor moaned. 

Nestoron had already prepared a tincture of herbs, waiting for this moment. He quickly added warm water to it and brought the cup to Erestor's side. The herbs would stimulate Erestor's healing as well as help dull his pain. The healer also knew Erestor would be extremely thirsty as the result of his wound and blood loss.

"Erestor, listen to me. It is I, Elrond. Glorfindel and I are going to raise you just a little so you can drink. Try to open your eyes for us, my friend." They gently raised Erestor. Taking the cup from Nestoron, Elrond placed it to his friend's lips. "Erestor, try to drink now." Once he managed to get Erestor to take the first sip, the cup was quickly emptied. 

"Would you like more?" Elrond asked.

Erestor finally opened his eyes and nodded to Elrond, but his eyes focused in on Glorfindel. The cup was quickly refilled and emptied.

Gently, they laid him back down. Erestor uttered a relieved sigh, then spoke, shakily. "How....bad?"

"The wound is deep, my friend," Elrond replied. "The blade was deflected by your breast plate, and so missed any vital organ, but you have lost a lot of blood. That will delay your wound healing, and we will not move you until it begins to mend and you are stronger. We will give you potions to help replace your fluids and stimulate the healing, and you must drink them all. You will be well again, my friend."

Erestor briefly moved his eyes to Elrond and ever so slightly nodded his head. Elrond was pleased with his response, and gave his friend a gentle smile, squeezing a hand.

Erestor returned his eyes to Glorfindel. "Glor...battle?"

"The Orcs are all dead, sweetheart. Not one of our number was lost. All three Orc bands were destroyed, and Imladris and our borders are safe." Glorfindel placed a soft kiss on Erestor's brow. "I was so afraid I would lose you, my heart," he whispered. "Never leave me, Erestor. I love you so very much."

Erestor settled his head on Glorfindel's chest, and drew his husband's arm over his chest, holding it against him. "Could feel you...hear you...calling me... kept me here... love you," and promptly fell asleep.

"Glorfindel," Elrond said, "you should rest now too. I will be right here watching over him. We must wake him again in an hour to drink more. Rest now." Glorfindel settled down next to his beloved, enfolding him in his arms, and Elrond drew the bed covers snuggly around them. "Come, Tinnu, you still need to keep Erestor warm." And Tinnu settled down once again along Erestor's wounded side. 

Elrond sent Nestoron to rest, and settled down in his chair to watch over his friends.

~ ~ ~ ~ 

Hardened warrior that he was, Caladir awoke before dawn. His beautiful Gurvelon was snuggled in his arms. He loved this time of the day, when he was awake and could simply hold his little love and watch him sleep. A smile graced his face when he remembered mornings where watching was not enough and he coaxed his lover awake, usually by instigating the preludes to passionate lovemaking. 

Caladir was as fair as all other elves, and perhaps a little taller. Like all warriors skilled in centuries of swordplay, his arms and chest were heavily muscled. His long dark hair was usually kept braided for battle; the exception being when Gurvelon got his long fingers wrapped in it and draped it over himself like a blanket, as it was now.

Their loving last night had been soft and slow and sweet; a confirmation of their love and that they had both survived. Gurvelon had been deeply comforted by it, which was exactly what Caladir had been aiming for. In the many long centuries since their mating, their passion and lust for each other had never waned, however, and was usually hidden just below the surface, ready to leap into flame when they were together. 

Caladir slowly moved his lips along his lover's neck, softly licked along a perfectly pointed ear, and suckled the tip into his mouth. 

Gurvelon moaned and instantly awoke - and was instantly hard. Grinning into the muscled chest, he moved his head slightly, located a nipple and began to lightly nip and lick the hard nub.

Caladir groaned and moved his lips to gently nip on the neck below him, at the same time sliding his little lover beneath him. 

Gurvelon loved feeling his strong warrior on top of him. He always had. It made him feel so safe, and oh so loved. Wrapping his lithe arms and legs around his beloved, he whispered, "Kiss me, my love." Caladir's mouth covered his, tongues reaching for their mate, beginning their enticing dance. The little scribe arched his hips up and managed to free his mouth enough to groan, "Want you. Now."

Caladir mumbled into his lover's mouth. "Won't hurt you. Need to prepare..."

"Still ready from before. Now. Please." Gurvelon thrust his tongue back into Caladir's mouth, mimicking the action he wanted, thrusting in and out.

The warrior groaned and moved a hand to gently squeeze the firm buttocks. Placing a finger at Gurvelon's entrance, he gently pushed, and found his lover still moist and slick from the night before. 

Gurvelon bucked down on the finger and moaned. "Oh, please..now..my love..please."

Caladir gently removed his finger. Moving his hand to his own hard and leaking member, he quickly his spread the pre-ejaculate down his shaft. Easily lifting his little husband, he positioned his member at the entrance, and thrust hard, knowing how Gurvelon loved it when he did that. He quickly covered his lover's mouth with his own to keep Gurvelon's scream of pleasure from awaking the entire camp. 

Gurvelon's fingers clawed at Caladir's back as he wailed his delight into the mouth that held his captive. How he loved feeling his lover's great long shaft inside of him, sliding nearly all the way out, then slamming back in, hitting his prostate with every thrust. He wrapped his legs tighter around Caladir's waist, pulling him deeper in. His body exploded with lightening and his heart sang with love for the only elf he would ever love, for all eternity.

Caladir thrust again and again. Oh, how he loved his precious little mate. He could feel Gurvelon's pleasure as pulsating muscles caressed his shaft. So good, always so good. Thrusting harder, deeper, faster, his heart sang in answer to the love flowing around him, embracing him. Their bond sizzling around them, Gurvelon finally came, his seed pulsing out between them, his throbbing channel milking Caladir's essence, drawing it into his core, as they screamed the completion of their union into each others mouths. 

Caladir rolled them on their sides, still remaining inside his love. "Oh, my strong little heart, I love you, forever."

"I love you forever, my light."

*****


	18. Chapter 18

Elrond and Glorfindel continued to wake Erestor every hour throughout the night to make him drink more of the potion. Each time Erestor immediately fell back asleep.

"Why is he not staying awake, Elrond?" Glorfindel asked, looking worriedly at his friend.

"His body is demanding the sleep, my friend. It is exactly what I want him to do right now. The herbs are aiding in that. Hopefully when he wakes for longer, his pain will be less."   
Elrond straightened the bedcovers around Erestor again, and absentmindedly stroked Tinnu's soft fur. 

~ ~ ~ 

When dawn had broken, Caladir and Gurvelon located a small spring and quickly bathed themselves. Hurriedly dressing, they gathered their bedrolls and pillows and rejoined the rest of the camp to help with the remaining work.

The warriors could not resist teasing the pair.

"Well, good morning, nice of you to join us again, Captain Caladir! Have a good night?"

"Sleep well, Caladir?"

"Odd, he doesn't look that rested!"

"Good morn, fair Gurvelon. I hope our captain took good care of you last night."

Gurvelon blushed a lovely shade of rose, but Caladir simply smirked. "Come on, you lot, there's work to do! Get your behinds up and moving!"

More tents were quickly erected. There were several large tents that could hold at least fifty elves each and would be used for sleeping. Two large open tents for food preparation and cooking were quickly taken over by the cooks and their assistants. Several small tents were set discretely apart from the rest and would be used as private quarters by mated couples, Caladir and Gurvelon included.

Elrohir, Caladir and Gurvelon gathered food for breakfast, and tray-laden, set out for Erestor's tent. Quietly entering the tent, Elrohir whispered to his father, " Ada, we have brought breakfast for everyone. 

Elrond beckoned for them to enter. Glorfindel was awake, and smiled at his friends. "Good morning, my friends. Caladir, how fare our warriors?" Glorfindel quietly asked.

"All well, Glorfindel. They are just finishing setting up the camp. But they anxiously await for word of Erestor, and you."

While they were softly speaking, so as not to wake Erestor, Gurvelon had walked around to the other side of Erestor's bed. Kneeling, he gently took one of Erestor's hands and began stroking it. Chocolate eyes had suddenly opened to gaze into compassion filled green ones. 

"Velon?"

All eyes in the room turned to watch the two slight elves.

"Aye, Erestor, I am here. We have all been so worried about you. We are lost without you, dear friend." Gurvelon gently raised Erestor's hand and placed a soft kiss on the back.

"Who is in charge?" Erestor's voice was still weak.

"Melpomean has taken charge of the scribes, as I insisted on coming here. He will take care of everything properly."

Erestor nodded. "Mel and you fought?"

"Aye, both of us. Mel was in the house with Lindir when the second attack came. He fought bravely. It is good you trained him yourself with the knives. He killed two Orcs all by himself!"

Erestor gripped Gurvelon's hand, but turned to Glorfindel. "Kiss". Glorfindel bent down and placed a sweet, long kiss on Erestor's lips. "Love you...go see your men. Velon will stay with me."

Glorfindel smiled at Erestor, and nodded. He understood exactly what Erestor was saying. It was important that he go and reassure the men that Erestor would live and they were not about to lose Glorfindel from grief. "Aye, love. Would you like to sit up a little first? Are you hungry? Maybe Gurvelon could help you eat something while he talks?"

Erestor nodded, so Glorfindel and the little scribe gently helped him sit, piling a mound of pillows behind him to rest on. 

"Our bed?" Erestor asked.

"We brought it with us for you, Erestor. We wanted you to be comfortable." Elrohir grinned.

Erestor gave Elrohir a small smile, mouthing "thank you" to his friend. 

Glorfindel sweetly kissed Erestor once again, and whispered, "I'll be back quickly, sweetheart. I love you."

Gurvelon brought a bowl of warm, sweet porridge for Erestor, and sat down next to him in Glorfindel's place, as Glorfindel quickly dressed and prepared to leave with Caladir. Glorfindel picked up Tinnu on the way out, telling the cat to find his breakfast, either on his own or from the cooks, but to stay close to the camp where he was safe. 

Elrond and Nestoron settled down with their own breakfast, glad of Gurvelon's company for Erestor. Carefully feeding Erestor the porridge, the scribe told Erestor and Elrond everything that had gone on in Imladris, with Nestoron adding details here and there.

Glorfindel was amazed at the changes in the camp. It had become a small city! He walked among the warriors and the others for a little while, assuring them that Erestor would recover. It would hopefully not be many days before they could return to Imladris. 

But his heart was tugging him back to the tent. After thanking the warriors for committing themselves to staying, and thanking the others for bringing them all the supplies, he quickly returned to Erestor's side, accompanied by Elrohir and Caladir.

Erestor had finished his breakfast and was once again asleep when the three elves returned to the tent. Gurvelon joined his husband and they sat with Elrohir and Glorfindel to take their own breakfast.

"Elrond, is Erestor out of danger now?" Glorfindel asked. "Please, I need the truth."

"Aye, Glorfindel, I truly believe he is, thanks to you, my friend." Elrond responded. "We hope that over the next few days, the wound will heal enough to move him home. I'm afraid the pain would be tremendous without the herbs we're giving him now, though. I just wish there was a way to speed the healing."

"Maybe there is, my Lord." Nestoron interjected. "Would you join me for a moment in the other room?"

Glorfindel raised his eyebrows in question as he watched the healers leave them.

"Glorfindel, patience my friend." Caladir patted his shoulder.

"Never was any good with that." Glorfindel responded. The four waited in silence.

The healers returned a few moments later. "Elrohir.... my friends," Elrond said to the waiting elves, "would you allow us to speak with Glorfindel alone?" The others immediately nodded and rose to leave.

Nestoron spoke softly to Glorfindel. "Glorfindel, there is something we have witnessed as healers that is unique to elves. There is often remarkable healing than can occur from the intimate joining of two elves, whose bonding is especially blessed by the Valar. There is a force that often occurs when these elves join. It doesn't happen with all elves. Caladir and Gurvelon are two such elves. I witnessed a remarkable healing in Caladir of a wound he had received. Your shoulder healing was remarkable, even for you. I believe that you and Erestor are two that have such a bond. Do you understand what I am saying?"

Glorfindel slowly nodded. "Aye, I felt that force with Erestor. But how can I? He is so wounded, it would hurt him! I cannot!"

Elrond placed his hand on Glorfindel's shoulder. "I know not, my friend. That we would have to leave with you and Erestor. But know this, Glorfindel. I trust you implicitly not to hurt him, but to help him."

Glorfindel took a deep breath. "I will try. Should I try to wake him and tell him?"

Elrond and Nestoron nodded. "I think that would be for the best." Elrond said. "We will leave you now, and spend the morning with the rest of our people. No one will disturb you."

After the healers left, Glorfindel sat and thought for several long minutes. Finally rising, he quietly removed his clothing and carefully slid into the bed next to Erestor. He carefully pulled him into his arms.

"Erestor, my love, can you hear me?" he whispered into his beloved ear, while slowly stroking his arm.

"Hmmm..aye, love."

"Sweetheart, Elrond and Nestoron say if we can join...if I can make love to you...it would help you heal. But I am so afraid of hurting you."

"You...never hurt me. Could not. Trust you....love you."

"Would you like us to do this, beloved? I need you to tell me if you want this."

"Aye. Love me. Want you to. Kiss me?" 

Glorfindel lowered his head and gently kissed his mate. Remarkably, Erestor opened to him, and his tongue searched for Glorfindel's, deepening the kiss.

"My love, we have to do this very carefully. I have thought of a way it might work. You must remain very still so your wound does not open. If you let me place you on your stomach, I will take you very gently."

Erestor nodded. Glorfindel moved back the bedcovers and arranged pillows. Rolling Erestor gently onto the pillows on his stomach, he asked, "Is this all right my love? Do you hurt anywhere?"

Erestor sighed, and said, "It is good, love."

Reaching for a vial of oil, Glorfindel very carefully and lovingly prepared his beloved, and then himself. He was amazed he had no problem becoming incredible hard while preparing Erestor. He had been afraid that the worry of hurting him might be a problem.

Although Erestor had lain compliant while Glorfindel was preparing him, he wanted Glorfindel to take him so very much. He had grown so aroused he could almost forget his wound. But he knew if he moved, the pain would return.

Stretching out over his beloved, Glorfindel supported himself on the palms of his hand, one on either side of Erestor. "Are you ready, my sweet one?"

"Take me, my love. Want you now."

Lifting a hand to guide himself, Glorfindel slowly entered his beloved mate, then slowly withdrew, and entered again. He would not thrust.

Suddenly he remembered the experience Erestor had given him during their second bath. That would work, he was sure of it.

Leaning his head down to Erestor's, he began to whisper in his ear, occasionally leaving off to lick at the tip. "Do you feel me in you, sweetheart? Oh, you feel so good, so warm, so tight around me. Do you feel me move in...and out...and in...and out....mmm....so good." Glorfindel adjusted his angle slightly, searching for the spot...and knew he found it when Erestor moaned.

Pressing the tip of his penis against Erestor's prostate, gently withdrawing slightly again, pressing against it again. Erestor began to pant and moan louder.

"Does that feel good, baby. Am I making it good for you? Oh, I want to make you come so hard. I'm going to make you come...Oh you're so good. You feel so good. Come for me baby. Show me how much you love me." 

And with a long groan, Erestor did. His muscles convulsed around Glorfindel's cock, and Glorfindel came, sobbing Erestor's name from the intensity.

"Oh, Erestor, I love you so, my sweet, sweet, husband."

~ ~ ~ ~

Elrond and Nestoron silently entered the tent some time later, and gazed at the two lovers, Glorfindel wrapped around his lover, protectively. The two healers looked at each other, grinned, glanced once more at the glowing bodies, and left.

*****


	19. Chapter 19

Erestor awoke to the most beautiful blue eyes looking down at him. He was comfortably cradled in Glorfindel's arms, and felt better than he had since he was wounded.

"How are you feeling, sweetheart?" Glorfindel gently moved ebony hair away from Erestor's face.

Erestor smiled sweetly up at his lover, and instead of answering, raised a hand to Glorfindel's neck and drew the golden head down to him. The passionate kiss made Glorfindel's toes curl.

"I take it you're feeling better?" Glorfindel beamed down at his little love.

Erestor nodded. "Glorfindel, will you promise me something?"

"Anything, my love."

"Promise you will make love to me like that again?"

Glorfindel grinned. "Liked it, did you? And what part did you like so much?"

"Mmmm...all of it," Erestor purred. "The things you did with your body...the way you pressed against me...and you hardly moved at all. You made me feel so safe, so loved."

Glorfindel looked down at Erestor, adoringly. He was overjoyed to hear his little love speaking in complete sentences again, and silently thanked Nestoron and Elrond. "What else did you like, my sweet one?"

"What you said. Oh, Glorfindel, your words undid me. You are amazing, my love. How did you ever think of doing that?"

"Do you remember that bath we had? The morning after we first declared our love? It's what you did to me in the bath. Remember?"

"Aye. I remember. It was so wonderful to finally be able to touch you. But your words, oh, when you called me 'baby', it set me on fire. Please, my love, make love to again like that? Call me 'baby' again? Bring me to the edge and make me come with your words. I love you so much. Promise me?"

Erestor's words were setting Glorfindel aflame. "Whenever and wherever you want, my love. My beautiful baby," he said, huskily. Erestor's hands were on his neck, drawing him down again. Oh, he wanted to drown in that beautiful abyss. Erestor's tongue thrust into his mouth. He would willingly drown in this beautiful love. He took control of the kiss, deepening it.

Minutes later Glorfindel was embedded deeply in the beautiful elf below him. Pillows supported Erestor, and Glorfindel carefully avoided putting any weight on his lover's torso, very conscious of the wound in his side.

Erestor knew this was what he had been waiting for his entire long life. What he had needed without even knowing it. To relinquish all control to his soul mate. To feel so safe and secure, completely covered in the love of his husband, filled with his love. Glorfindel gently rocked against his sweet spot again, and he moaned in complete ecstasy. 

"Oh, my beautiful baby, my sweet baby." Glorfindel buried his face in Erestor's neck, suckling gently on the soft skin under Erestor's ear. Erestor's words in the bath came back to him in a rush. Groaning, he moved his lips to Erestor's ear and whispered, "Do you feel how hard I am for you, baby? Do you feel how much I love you?" Holding himself carefully above Erestor, skin barely touching skin, paired nipples teasing lightly, blue eyes darkened to midnight were trapped in wide black eyes. 

Erestor moaned. "More," he panted.

"More what, baby? My beautiful, sexy baby. Tell me what you want and you will have it. Tell me."

"More...everything...more...you...more...words. Oh, I want you more. Take me harder," Erestor whimpered, tears beginning to fall from his eyes.

"Oh baby, I want to thrust into you so hard. I want to pound into you so hard and fast that all you can do is scream. I want to lose control. I want to lose my self in you. I want to drown in your sweetness, baby." Oh, he wanted to do it so badly it hurt. But knowing that he would want to kill himself for hurting his beloved, after which Elrond would most certainly kill him, helped him maintain his control. Drawing out half way, he thrust in a little faster and harder.

Erestor wailed. "More!"

All right, that worked. It wasn't hard enough to jar Erestor's body. He prayed he could maintain that pace, and once again thrust. "Is that good, baby? Does it feel good? Can you feel how much I love you? Oh, my beautiful, beautiful, Erestor. My beautiful baby." 

Holding himself up on one hand, he grasped Erestor's hard member, firmly stroking in time to his thrusts. Watching Erestor dissolve beneath him, and hearing his beautiful whimpering was driving him over the edge. "Come for me now, baby. Let it go. Come for me, my beautiful baby." 

Erestor came, screaming Glorfindel's name. He felt like he had never come so hard before. Their lovemaking had reached new heights he had never known before or suspected existed. "Oh....oh...I love you, I love you, I love you," he panted.

Glorfindel, enraptured, watched Erestor's seed erupt over his hand in hard spurts, again and again. Thrusting one last time, moaning Erestor's name, his essence exploded out into Erestor, as he came harder than he had ever know. Panting, he placed his brow on Erestor's as he tried to regain his breath. "I love you, my sweet one. I love you so much," he whispered. Withdrawing gently, he collapsed along side his mate.

Finally regaining his breath, he rose and brought a bowl of warm water, a cloth for washing and a towel to the bed. He gently washed and dried Erestor, and then himself. Placing the bowl aside, he gently stroked Erestor's head. "Did I please you, beloved?"

"Oh, my love, it was wonderful. More than I have words to say."

Glorfindel smiled at his response. 

"Glorfindel, tell me what it was like for you."

Glorfindel sat down next to Erestor, wrapping his arms carefully around his love. "It was different somehow. More intense. Not the physical part, I mean that wasn't, obviously, but inside. I cannot explain it. It was like even the air I breathed was filled with it - this passion - no, more than passion. I cannot find the words. But I do know I came harder than I have ever come before. Harder than I ever thought I could."

"I know. I felt it too. It was never like that before, ever. It was....like...an explosion inside. No, that is not a good enough word. I never knew I could come so hard either. What do you think it is? What happened?"

"Maybe our bond has gotten stronger. Maybe it is a deepening of our love. I know I have never loved you more than I do this minute. My love for you is so strong, I feel like I could go move a mountain...my baby," he ended with a grin.

Erestor smiled and managed to keep himself from giggling. "I think I am madly in love with a mad elf. But I love him so very much, I think I will keep him forever and ever." He placed his lips on Glorfindel's in a sweet kiss.

Glorfindel laughed in utter happiness. "Are you feeling better, sweetheart? Tell me what you would like now, and you shall have it."

"Ooh, such an offer." Erestor grinned. "Well, I do not think I am up to running around yet, but I feel so very much better, love. And I am hungry! And you probably should get dressed before Elrond and Nestoron return, my love."

"Then food it shall be. Would you like me to dress you in a robe? Shall we surprise Elrond?"

Erestor smiled and nodded. Glorfindel quickly dressed himself. He found a soft robe for Erestor and managed to get him inside of it without too much of a problem. Erestor was finally comfortably sitting against the headboard, surrounded by comfortable pillows.

"I will be right back, love." He placed a soft kiss on Erestor's lips, and left the tent to see about food. Happily finding a servant just outside, he asked him to fetch some food for Erestor, and returned to his little love.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

Tinnu had decided there was just too much going on around him that needed to be checked out and watched. Instead of going hunting, he followed his nose to the cooking tent, hoping one of his friends from the kitchens was there. He was just about to enter the tent when he heard his name being called. Turning to the direction of the voice, he saw two guards seated under a large tree with their breakfast. What luck, it was two of his special friends, Glaurion and Dolvelig. Tinnu especially like Glaurion, because he always knew just where he liked his ear scratched best. He scampered over to his friends.

"Come, little friend," Glaurion said, "have your breakfast with us today." He set a plate on the ground and placed pieces of egg and fish on it for Tinnu. 

Tinnu meowed his thanks and dug into the plate, purring all the while. When he finished his breakfast, he sat and carefully washed his face and whiskers. Lying down, he decided a good bath was in order. He had just finished smoothing the fur on one side of his long body, when his whiskers twitched. Something was wrong. He could feel it. He could smell it. Sitting up, he sniffed the air and gave a strange little meow. Over there. It was coming from over there. Giving his friends another meow, he started off towards the scent.

"Stay in the camp, Tinnu. It is not safe for you there out. Lord Erestor will have our hides if anything happens to you," Glaurion called. The cat kept walking. "I had better go after him and see what he is up to."

Glaurion got up and followed the cat at a discrete distance. Tinnu stopped, lowered himself in the long grass, and meowed. Glaurion went to the cat and knelt next to him. "What is it, Tinnu? What did you find?" 

Hidden in the long grass lay a small gray and white cat, torn and bleeding. Glaurion called to Dolvelig to come, then reached down and carefully lifted the cat. "Get Tinnu, Dolvelig. This poor animal is barely alive. I am sure Lord Elrond or Nestoron will want to help it, but we had better find one of them fast."

*****

Note on the meaning of names used:  
Caladir - Man of light.   
Gurvelon - Strong heart/counsel. 

*****


	20. Chapter 20

Hurrying back to the camp, Glaurion and Dolvelig located the healers sitting with Elrohir, Caladir and his mate.

"Lord Elrond," Glaurion said, "I am sorry to disturb you, but Tinnu found this poor wounded little cat, and we thought you could help."

Elves hated to see any animal suffer, and Elrond was especially fond of cats, as Tinnu knew well. Meowing, he looked hopefully up at his healer friend.

"Of course I will try to help." Elrond said. Taking the little cat, he spoke softly to it, then asked Elrohir and Nestoron to come and help him.

Their healing supplies were in the tent with Glorfindel and Erestor, so they had no choice but to return, Tinnu riding on Elrohir's shoulder. Fortunately, Erestor was sitting up in bed, and Glorfindel was helping him eat. Nestoron quickly began to gather some supplies and Elrond placed the cat on the table.

"I am sorry, my friends," Elrond said, "but we have some urgent healing work to do. Tinnu found a wounded cat." Tinnu jumped to the end of the table and closely observed Elrond.

Elrond gently ran his hands over the little cat's sides, feeling for damage. The cat meowed weakly, but lay still, sensing this one meant her no harm. "I do not think there is any internal injury. She is undoubtedly in pain from the bites, and looks to be starving. She was probably too weak to defend herself and get away." 

Nestoron brought the supplies over and checked the bites. "I do not think this happened too long ago. There is no infection yet; that is good. She is still young, perhaps just under a year old."

"Oh, the poor little thing," Erestor said, watching from his bed. "Elrohir, why don't you see if you can find some cream and either an egg or soft meat or fish for her?" 

Elrohir smiled at Erestor, nodded and left.

"Elrond, will she be all right?" Erestor asked

Elrond nodded. "I believe so, as long as we can get her to eat."

The two healers cleaned the cat's wounds, and applied a healing salve, which would also dull any pain she was in. Bandages around her neck and back where the worst bites were completed the treatment. Tinnu had been waiting for the healers to finish. He moved from the end of the table, lay next to her, and began to wash her face and ears. The little cat began to purr.

"She will be a beautiful little thing when she is healed," Erestor said, looking at her rich gray coat and white paws and chest. 

Glorfindel nodded. "Aye, she will. Seems to be a sweet little thing. Perhaps a friend for Tinnu?"

Erestor smiled. "Aye."

Elrohir quickly returned with cream and a raw egg. He broke the egg into a dish, poured the cream over it, mixed it slightly, and set it in front of the little animal. Tinnu mewed, encouraging her to eat. The little cat lowered her head, gingerly lapped at the cream and egg, then began to lap it up ravenously. Elrohir gently stroked the cat's head. "She was starving."

The little cat wiped the plate clean, and laid back down, allowing Tinnu give her face and whiskers a good wash.

"Elrond, do you think I could hold her?" Erestor asked.

"Well, I suspect Tinnu will not mind sharing her." Elrond picked up the little cat and took her to Erestor. "Come on Tinnu. Erestor wants a turn." Elrond placed the cat in Erestor's arms as Tinnu jumped up on the bed and sat at his master's side.

"Oh, what a tiny little thing you are." Erestor gently scratched the cat's head. The little cat immediately began to purr loudly. Erestor grinned. "What a little sweetie you are."

"She needs a name, my love. What would you like to name her?" Glorfindel asked, stroking Tinnu with one hand the gray cat with the other. 

The little cat emitted a lovely, long meow, and then yawned. "Oh, you sing!" Erestor said, grinning up at Glorfindel. "What about Glirien?"

"Song maiden? I like that. It is a good name, my love," Glorfindel answered. "What do you say to Glirien, Tinnu?" Tinnu purred in contentment. "Guess he likes it, too." Elrohir, Elrond and Nestoron all agreed it was a good name.

Erestor set the purring Glirien on his lap, where she promptly fell asleep, shortly followed by Erestor's eyes glazing over in reverie.

Glaurion softly called from outside the tent, "Lord Elrond?" There was no door he could knock on.

"Enter."

Glaurion quietly joined the others. "Forgive me, my Lords, I just wanted to know if the little cat was going to be all right."

"She will be well, Glaurion," Glorfindel answered. "Was it you who found her?"

"Tinnu found her. I only carried her back, my Lord."

"Thank you. It seems Erestor and Tinnu have a new friend now." Glorfindel said.

Glaurion bowed, and smiling, left the tent.

Tinnu crawled up on Erestor's lap, and wrapped himself around Glirien. It was a good time for a nap. He gave a lick to Glirien's ear, then settled down to sleep.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

Two days later, Erestor was well enough for them to return to Imladris. Elrond and Nestoron did not feel he was healed enough to ride a horse, however, and so he was comfortably ensconced on the bed, which sat securely placed in a wagon. Glorfindel rode alongside the wagon, keeping Erestor company. The two cats were safely curled up beside the councilor.

The day after setting out, they arrived back at Imladris. The whole population turned out to welcome their lords and warriors home, and joy spread throughout the valley in celebration.

*****


	21. Chapter 21

The jewelers and metal workers of Imladris all worked day and night to finish the items Lord Elrond had ordered in time. Elrond had proclaimed a day of celebration in honor of the defenders and warriors of Imladris who had protected the valley and kept its citizens safe.

Servants scurried around decorating the grounds around the Last Homely House. Ribbons and lanterns decorated the trees. Great tables and benches newly made by the woodworkers were set out and decorated. The kitchens overflowed with helpers, baked goods, and delicacies. Elflings were once again sent to the orchards to harvest the fruits needed.

At last the day arrived. All of the valley's residents were assembled, waiting for Elrond to mount the large platform that had been erected. A table holding a large chest sat on the platform. 

Glorfindel emerged from the house, accompanied by Erestor. Elrond had finally declared Erestor healed earlier that day.

Glorfindel was attired in black velvet leggings and a brilliant blue tunic, interwoven with gold strands. On his head was the golden circlet of his house. Erestor was elegant in the colors of the valley; deep rust colored robes, embroidered in deep green with sleeve linings and sash in the same color. His mithril circlet of office sat upon his elaborately braided hair. Together they walked up the steps to the platform and awaited Elrond.

Elrond, resplendent in his elaborate burgundy robes of state and mithril circlet, soon joined them. Walking to the front of the platform, he extended his arms. "Welcome, my friends. Today we gather in celebration to honor those among us who so bravely defended our fair Imladris, and all who live within it. Some of us are called by station or profession to this role. But there are those among us who bravely set aside their profession and took up arms to defend you." Loud cheers erupted from the assembled elves. "There are those among us whose profession it is to fight, yet they lay wounded, having already fought. These elves we also honor today." More loud cheers and clapping filled the air. 

"Amarion, bring forth your defenders, so we might honor them." Moving to the table, he opened the chest. Glorfindel and Erestor motioned to the defenders to mount the platform and stand by Elrond. 

Taking an item from the chest, he turned to Amarion. "My dear friend, words cannot express our thanks for what you did. I hope this small token will help show our gratitude." Turning the broach he held in his hand, he showed it to Amarion, before pinning it to his shoulder. The broach was in the form of a medallion. Engraved in the center was the Last Homely House, waterfalls flowing in the background. Around the edge, in elegant elvish script, were the words "Defender of Imladris". 

"Thank you, my friend," Elrond said. Amarion bowed, then turned to leave. At the steps, his hands were clasped as he was thanked by Erestor and Glorfindel. Tears springing to his eyes, he quickly rejoined his family. 

One by one, Elrond pinned a medallion on each defender, and thanked them. One by one, Erestor and Glorfindel thanked each one. Caladir beamed at his little husband when Gurvelon's turn came. Elrond embraced him and whispered "Thank you, Velon." As he left, Erestor and Glorfindel embraced their friend. He returned to Caladir's side, where he was promptly engulfed in an embrace. "I am so very proud of you, beloved," Caladir whispered. 

Elrond pinned the medallion on Lindir, and embraced the minstrel with tears in eyes. "Thank you for keeping all of our elflings safe, my very dear friend." Lindir bowed gracefully, before being nearly smothered by Erestor and Glorfindel. Little Melpomean received the same treatment, as did many of the others.

When all the defenders had returned to their families, Elrond called, "And now, where are our brave wounded warriors? Come forth, all of you!" And one by one, Elrond pinned a medallion to their chests, and thanked them. One by one Glorfindel and Erestor greeted and thanked them, Glorfindel proudly clasping their arms.

Elrond returned to the chest, and said, "Now, there are two more very special elves I need to honor. Erestor, come here, please." 

Erestor looked at Elrond, eyebrow raised in question, but obeyed his Lord. 

"Erestor, you are my Chief Councilor. Aye, you are a skilled warrior, but you have not fought in many years. You could have stayed behind, and none would have questioned you. Instead, you fought beside me. Without you, I am certain that Orc would have overpowered me. I owe you my life, dear friend." Erestor shook his head, but Elrond continued. "You took a great wound that should have been mine." Erestor again shook his head, as Elrond removed his medallion from the chest. But this one was gold, not silver like the others. He pinned it to Erestor's chest, kissed Erestor's brow, and embraced his friend. Tears welled in everyone's eyes as the crowd of elves erupted in cheers. Few had known how Erestor had been wounded, and if possible, they now loved their quiet councilor even more.

Releasing Erestor to Glorfindel's arms, Elrond wiped his eyes and spoke again. "Now there is one last honor I wish to bestow. He removed something from the chest, holding it hidden in his hand. "Saercaeron, will you come up here with me, little one?" 

Amarion shooed his little son up on the platform, where he shyly walked to Elrond. Elrond dropped to one knee in front of him, so he could look into the elfling's eyes. "Saercaeron, you saved your father's life, and for that I will always be grateful to you. You and your pitchfork, all by yourself took on that huge Orc. You are the bravest elfling I know." Elrond opened his hand and showed the little wide-eyed elfling what was in it. Standing, he bent down and pinned the gold pitchfork, complete with a miniature medallion just like the others to Saercaeron's tunic. 

Amarion and his wife stood watching, arms encircling each other's waist, tears streaming down their faces. They were so proud of their little elfling.

Taking Saercaeron's hand, Elrond walked with him to Glorfindel and Erestor. "I believe Glorfindel and Erestor have something for you as well." Glorfindel nodded to one of the stable hands, as Erestor bent down to Saercaeron. "Saercaeron, we wanted to thank you for saving our friend. You have proven you are a very brave elf, and we want you to have something, rather 'someone' who is very special." 

Glorfindel lifted the elfling in his arms, and the three walked to the edge of the platform, just as the stable hand brought over a pure white pony. "This is Faerlan, and he is yours," Glorfindel said.

Saercaeron stared at the pony. "Mine?"

"Aye, little one." Erestor smiled at Saercaeron. "All yours. You will finish growing up together and he will become your best friend. But you must care for him, make sure he has food and water, groom him, and most important, give him a lot of love. Will you do that?"

"Aye, I will, Master Erestor." The little elfling excitedly nodded his head. 

Glorfindel and Erestor were grinning as Glorfindel placed Saercaeron on the pony's back. The stable hand began to lead the horse and little elfling around the other elves, who cheered and clapped at the sight.

Elrond again stepped to the front of the platform. "I have one more thing to ask of all of you. Will you all return here in exactly one week? We have a wedding to celebrate."

Most of the elves looked to each other, wondering if they knew whom Elrond was talking about. The murmuring got rather loud. Relatively few were aware of Erestor and Glorfindel's new relationship, and those who did were not saying. Elrond looked at his two friends and grinned. "Go ahead, put them out of their misery." He winked at Glorfindel.

Glorfindel swept Erestor into his arms, and captured his beloved in a passionate kiss. Erestor just wrapped his arms around Glorfindel's neck, and lost in the love of his sweet mate, forgot everything else in the world.

Elves began elbowing each other to look at the two elves, and soon smiles broke out on everyone's faces, happy to see their beloved lords finally together.

Elrond grinned. "Everyone, it is time for feasting and dancing and singing!" Elves cheered, music began, and food and wine appeared.

And Erestor and Glorfindel remained in each other's embrace, lost in each other. 

Glorfindel finally broke the kiss when they were both out of breath. "Erestor, do you think we could just disappear for a little while."

Erestor looked into midnight blue eyes. "I think we could manage that," he replied huskily.

Glorfindel swept Erestor up into his arms and hurried to his rooms - now theirs.

Kicking the door closed behind him, Glorfindel carried Erestor to the bed and laid him down in the middle, crawling up beside him. His Erestor was finally healed, and they could make love completely again. "Do you remember that morning in the camp, when we made love? What I said I wanted to do?"

"Oh, tell me again," Erestor purred.

Glorfindel removed their circlets, and then began on Erestor's robes. "I want to thrust into you so hard that all you can do is scream. I want to lose control. I want to lose my self in you. I want to drown in your sweetness, baby."

"Ooh, ...that is what you said." More purrs, as Erestor began to arch and writhe seductively.

Quickly removing the rest of their clothes, Glorfindel crawled up Erestor's body, straddling him. He captured Erestor's mouth, kissing him deeply. "Would you like that, baby? Would you like me to thrust into you so hard that all you can do is scream?" Moving his head down, he bit gently on a rosy nipple, and then suckled it.

Erestor wailed in pleasure. "Aye, my love....oh...please love, take me now. Don't make me wait any longer. I want you now."

But Glorfindel was not so ready to give in this time. Licking his way down Erestor's body, he took Erestor's engorged member into his mouth, wrapping his tongue around it and teasing the slit. Placing his hands under Erestor's hips, he lifted them up, encouraging his beloved to thrust.

Erestor thrust into the moist heat surrounding him. "Oh..Oh..what are..you doing to..me..oh love...oh.so good..." 

Relaxing his throat, Glorfindel allowed Erestor to thrust deeper. He felt Erestor's body begin to stiffen, and grinned around the cock thrusting into his mouth. He swallowed, and Erestor screamed out. He sucked and hummed, and Erestor began to whimper.

"Love..so close...going to..." 

Glorfindel swallowed again, and Erestor's seed erupted into his throat. Moaning, Glorfindel swallowed every drop, tasting his husband for the first time. Licking away every little bit, he worked his tongue around the now limp member, then moved up to Erestor's lips. He kissed his beloved deeply. 

"Oh, Glorfindel . . .that was . . .wonderful," Erestor panted. 

Glorfindel grinned. "Oh, I'm not done sweetheart. That was just a start."

Reaching for the oil, Glorfindel swiftly prepared Erestor. He didn't think he would last drawing it out. His cock was throbbing it was so hard. Pouring more oil into his hand, he stroked himself and, moaning, ran his hand down the length, spreading the oil.

"Are you ready for me, baby? Do you want me now?" Seeing what his words did to Erestor had quickly become addictive. He loved to see his Erestor grow more aroused and wanton when he talked to him like that. Erestor was never more beautiful than when he wanted Glorfindel to take him.

Erestor nodded. "Now, please my love."

Glorfindel entered him in one thrust, knowing that was what Erestor had been waiting for. He paused for a moment, and then began to gently thrust, steadily increasing his thrusts. Oh, it felt so good. There was nothing better than to feel Erestor's legs and arms wrapped around him, embracing him with love.

Erestor moaned, "More...harder."

Leaning over Erestor and supporting himself on his hands, he smiled down at his love, gazing into his eyes, and thrust harder, hitting Erestor's special spot. 

"Oh, Glorfindel . . . more!" Erestor wailed. "Oh, I love you!"

Glorfindel began drawing nearly all the way out and slamming back in, again and again. "Oh, Erestor, my sweet one, I love you, I love you." 

Their souls joined, became one as their bodies became one, and drew them where nothing existed but their love for each other. And the power of their love sparked around them and through them.  
Clinging one to the other, they came together, screaming the other's name.

Slowly regaining breath and senses, they lay entwined. 

Glorfindel groaned. "Sweetheart, I swear, if loving you gets any better, it may kill me.

Erestor giggled into his chest and held him tighter. "Don't worry, my darling one. I will be there to catch you."

An hour later, they managed to be dressed respectfully again, and rejoined the celebration.

*****


	22. Chapter 22

Glorfindel peeked his head around the office door to see if Elrond was busy. "Elrond? May I speak with you a moment?"

"Of course, my friend. Come in, come in."

Glorfindel sat in the chair across from Elrond. Elrond went to a table, poured two glasses of wine, and handed one to his friend. "What would you like to talk about?"

"Elrond, I would like very much for Erestor and I to exchange rings on the day of our wedding celebration. I want to surprise him, but I am afraid of picking rings he won't be truly happy with. Would be help me?"

Elrond took a sip of wine while he gathered his thoughts. Oh, dear. He was afraid this was going to happen. What should he say?

"Glorfindel, my friend. Do you trust me?" Glorfindel nodded. "Implicitly?" Another nod. "Good. Will you allow me to handle the rings for you, and do nothing about them?"

"Why?"

"Because I want to. You trust me, remember?" Elrond smiled at his friend.

Glorfindel smirked. "Trapped me, didn't you. Very well, I will allow you to do this."

Their conversation moved in other directions while they sat and enjoyed their wine.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

Glirien was lying in the sun in the middle of the garden. Now fully healed, her gray coat was plush, and her white paws and chest sparkled. She loved her new life in Imladris, and for the first time in her short life she was happy. Erestor and Glorfindel were lovely elves, and were always petting her and dangling things for her to play with. She hadn't been hungry one day since Tinnu found her. 

Best of all was Tinnu. Glirien just loved her new friend. Her favorite thing in the whole world was lying next to Tinnu while they washed each other's face. He didn't even mind when she got over-excited when they were playing and bit him. 

Tinnu bounded into the garden carrying their breakfast. Now, where was that sweet little cat he loved? Ah, there. Strutting up to Glirien, he laid the rat in front of her paws, and sang. Wake up, little Glirien! I have breakfast! Eat it while it's still warm!

Glirien stretched and rose to her feet, singing. Oh, Tinnu, it's lovely! You're so good to me!  
Giving the large black cat a loving lick on his nose, she dug into the lovely rat, purring. Tinnu watched her adoringly for a moment, and then started eating their breakfast with her.

~~~*~~~

Erestor patiently waited for Glorfindel to leave for his office, then quickly scurried into Elrond's office. "Are they here yet, Elrond?"

"Aye, delivered just this morning. Come and see."

Erestor had spent long hours of his healing designing rings for himself and Glorfindel. Enlisting Elrond's help, the rings were ordered and the jeweler sworn to secrecy.

Elrond removed a small box from his desk, opened it, and carefully unwrapped the contents, then placed them in Erestor's open palm.

"Oh, they're beautiful...just what I imagined they would look like." Erestor looked up at Elrond, a glorious smile spread across his face and tears pooling in his eyes. "Thank you for helping me with these, my friend." The two rings were identical. A center strip of onyx was embedded in a gold band. And imbedded in the onyx was a perfect golden flower.

Elrond embraced Erestor. "It was my pleasure, dear friend, my pleasure." He released Erestor and said, "Now let me tell you about Glorfindel coming to me about wanting to surprise you with rings."

Erestor chuckled over the story. "Very nicely devious, Elrond."

"High praise indeed from my devious chief councilor."

~~~*~~~

The day of the wedding celebration finally arrived. Erestor and Glorfindel were having none of that "can't see the groom" nonsense, as they were already, without a doubt, married. The two elves, accompanied by the two cats, were secreted in their rooms making themselves ready. 

Erestor had just finished fixing Glorfindel's golden mane. Brilliant sapphires peaked here and there in the elaborate braids on the top of his head. The remainder of the long golden hair draped luxuriantly down Glorfindel's back; more sapphires knotted in the hair emerged when he moved.  
"Beautiful," Erestor breathed. "They match the most beautiful eyes in all of Arda." Taking Glorfindel's golden circlet, he carefully interwove it among the braids and jewels. "There. Done. Perfect."

"Thank you, beloved. It is beautiful." Rising, he gave Erestor a quick kiss. "Now, your turn. Sit."

The two lovers had decided they would each determine what the other would wear this day. Although Glorfindel had not been allowed to see his robes yet, he now knew they would be in his favorite blue. 

He opened a small box on the table and began his own elaborate braiding of Erestor's hair. Erestor peered into the box, and looked up beaming at Glorfindel. "Rubies!" he whispered.

"Aye love, to match your ruby lips. And I do love you in dark red - it highlights your beautiful black hair and your dark eyes. How hold still."

Before long, Erestor's hair was finished. Erestor's hair was arranged much the same as Glorfindel's, the only changes in the style of the braids. Erestor, too, had jewels knotted in his long hair. Glorfindel wanted his Erestor to sparkle on this day,

Erestor reached for his mithril circlet to hand it to his beloved. Glorfindel's hand stopped him.

"Not today, sweetheart. Today, I want you in gold." Glorfindel opened a drawer and drew out a box Erestor had never noticed before. He opened the box to reveal a golden circlet, crafted exactly like his own. Taking the circlet he wove it into Erestor's hair.

"Oh, Glorfindel, it is beautiful. Thank you, my love."

"We are one, beloved. Our circlets will reflect that for all to see." He kissed Erestor passionately. Breaking the kiss before they forgot what they were doing, he smiled. "Now, robes."

Erestor removed Glorfindel's covered robes from the wardrobe. "You first, love." Carefully unwrapping the robe, he slowly revealed rich, velvet, royal blue robes. Swirls embroidered in gold thread ended in golden flowers, highlighted with sapphires. A golden sash was tied around the waist.

"Oh, Erestor, it is beautiful. But you have to see yours now." Glorfindel removed Erestor's robes from the wardrobe, and uncovered them to reveal rich, deep red velvet. Swirls embroidered in gold thread ended in golden flowers, highlighted with rubies. A golden sash was tied around the waist.

The two elves dissolved into laughter. Unknown to either of them, the seamstresses had decided to fulfill their orders with matching robes. 

"Oh, they are perfect, my love. Just perfect. We shall be the envy of all." Erestor laughed. Glorfindel agreed, and grabbing his mate, kissed him again.

They were finally dressed in their new resplendent robes. Erestor picked up a royal blue ribbon and deep red ribbon. "Which one gets which?"

"Tinnu in the red and Glirien the blue. Same principal as on you, my love. Red on black," Glorfindel grinned. He took the blue ribbon and called Glirien. "Come, little sweetheart. Let's make you even more beautiful." He tied the ribbon around the little cat's neck, while Erestor tied the red on Tinnu.

~~~*~~~

The two cats sat side by side in the garden, waiting with their friends Caladir and Gurvelon. Everyone was anxiously waiting for the two grooms to appear. Elrond stood waiting on the platform, flanked by Elladan and Elrohir. 

When Erestor and Glorfindel finally emerged from the house, hand in hand, elves drew in their breaths and murmured of how beautiful and regal they looked. They gracefully joined a beaming Elrond. 

Taking one each of their hands into his, Elrond began the ceremony, speaking loudly enough for all to hear. "My dear friends, the night before we left for battle, I had the privilege of witnessing your marriage vows, one to the other." Most of the elves attending the ceremony collectively gasped. They were married already? "Will you now repeat those vows in the sight of your friends and family?" Releasing their hands, Elrond reached into a pocket. Withdrawing the rings, he placed them in Erestor's hand.

Erestor opened his hand, allowing Glorfindel to see the rings. "I hope you like them, my love. Elrond helped me have them made."

Tears welled in Glorfindel's eyes as he looked at the golden flower embedded in black, embedded in gold. "We are one, beloved. They are perfect," he whispered.

"Glorfindel, my love, I can no longer imagine my life without you by my side. I thank the Valar for giving you to me. I will honor you, protect you and love you forever. We are one, my husband." Erestor took the larger of the two rings and slid it on Glorfindel's finger, then placed the smaller one in his hand.

"Erestor, beloved, you are my gift from the Valar. I am thankful my wound finally brought us together. Your love completes me, and I cannot imagine life without you. I will honor you, protect you, and love you forever. We are one, my husband." Glorfindel placed the ring on Erestor's finger. Tears welling in both of their eyes, he swept his husband into a passionate kiss.

Elves cheered and applauded, and the only dry eyes in the valley belonged to Tinnu and Glirien. The two cats were curled up together in a quiet corner, indulging in a rather vigorous mutual face wash.

*****


End file.
